A Twisted Love Story
by ludz
Summary: In which Kuroko is in love with Aomine, Aomine is in love with Kise, Kise is in love with Kagami and Kagami loves Kise back. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE. This is my first ever fanfic so please forgive me for any typo's or errors that I might commit.
1. Chapter 1 - The Birthday Prep

CHAPTER 1 – THE BIRTHDAY PREP

"No. I'm feeling too lazy to go there."

"Oh c'mon Aominechii! We won't even take that long. We'll just consult Himuro-san about Kagamichii's party preferences. You know, since he's his brother and all that."

Kise whined to his roommate, asking Aomine to accompany him to Akita. Unfortunately, Touo's ace has been saying 'no' for the past 2 hours. He wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for Kagami so bad after hearing that the red head will be spending the special day alone since all his relatives are in America, and everyone in the gang seems to have agreed on the plan and are willing to participate.

The blond wanted to make it extravagant, and as much as he hates to admit, he can only ask Himuro (who is living in Akita, which is more than an hour of travel from where they're located) for details, since they spent years of being brothers; compared to their less than one year of being JUST friends. Yes, just friends. Kise hated that. He wanted more. He couldn't say it though.

Anyway, he definitely doesn't want to travel alone. There are two reasons why; first, he's not used to commuting, second, he sucks at directions, so he had to convince Aomine to tag along or drive for him.

"This is the only thing you can contribute for the plan that you also agreed to Aominechii"

Kise's voice suddenly became firm and serious from being whiny and pitchy. "If I get robbed or raped or killed while getting lost on the way there, I hope guilt won't eat your conscience up."

This was Kise's so called BIG GUNS, he was confident that this will convince his roommate to tag along. He knew that despite the none-caring-scary-looking expression Aomine often displays, he actually is quite caring and overly protective of his friends. That's probably why, regardless of the foul attitude, they ended up being the best of friends.

Touo's ace gave out an I-am-super-annoyed sigh and stood up. Walking out from the bedroom that they share, Aomine crossed his arms. "Shut up and give me the keys. And you'll buy me lunch for a month." He went to the door, giving Kise the signal that he's ready to take him to Akita.

Satisfied with the result of his work, Kise just gracefully nodded, grabbed the keys from the side table, took their coats from the coat stand and cling on to his best friend's arm. He joyfully bounced towards the car, almost dragging Aomine as if he would try to escape.

~XXX~

So they drove to Akita, on the first 30 minutes of the travel, Kise kept on sighing happily while staring at the man behind the wheels beside him, but not saying a word. Irritated with the treatment, Aomine broke the silence.

"Cut the crap and spit it out"

"Aominechii is soooo mean. I'm just happy and thankful. To you. Thank you Aominechii. Thank you for doing this for me"

A slight blush crept on his tanned cheekbones after hearing such embarrassing statement

"Shut up. I have my reasons."

"And what would they be? Don't tell me, you're falling in love with me?" the blond poked the bluenette's cheek teasingly, earning him a growl.

"BAKA! Only 2 reasons; one, you used the big guns, and two, I know how you feel about that Bakagami."  
>His tone was annoyed at first, then a little soft and serious at the latter part of his sentence.<p>

The blond blushed lightly, confused and panicked a little.

"How did you-" he was cut off before he can even finish his question

"You say his name while you sleep." Aomine paused for a couple of seconds. "-and I also heard you jacking off in the showers while moaning 'ohh Kagamichii, right there'" mimicking Kise's way of speaking. Ok maybe a little exaggerated.

Kaijou's ace flushed. He wasn't sure if he would jump off of the car window or choke himself with the seat belt.

"I DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT! Don't be a meanie Ahominechi!" almost yelling of embarrassment.

The blunette chuckled and suddenly became serious.

He then asked "Why DO you like him?"

Unsure of what to say, The blond looked outside the window, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"…Well?" still waiting for the blond's reply.

Kise realized that there's no point in hiding it from his best friend. He cursed himself for being so damn obvious and noisy when masturbating. Being caught red handed, he decided to let him know his story.

"Well, what's not to like? he's always full of surprises…"

"That's it?"

"That, and I met him about a year earlier than you guys."

"Wha-?! When? Why? Where?" Aomine's reaction was more than shocked with the revelation. He is now so curious (and somewhat interested) of the story behind this.

Kise's face soften as he remembered what seems to be a very dear memory. He smiles, looking straight at the road. Aomine stops for the red light giving the man beside him a short glance as he goes on with his story.

"Tt was two years ago… I had a modeling job in America."

~FLASH BACK~

After the photo shoot Kise did for a popular clothing line, he decided to walk around to see some good spots while his manager was out in a meeting for his next shoot. The blond didn't need to be there so he walked aimlessly through a park until his feet led him to a street basketball court. There was a crowd of street players, it seemed like they've just finished playing and ready to go back to their respective homes (or wherever they were to go.)

While walking alongside of the court, a basket ball rolled to his foot. He picked it up and looked up. There was a red haired guy who had split eyebrows jogging towards him, smiling like an idiot while scratching the back of his head. Then he talked to Kise with fluent English.

"Yo, sorry about that!"

It was quite a surprise to see one person still there, playing on his own.  
>Given that Kise's been in America for more than a week now, and being the fast learner that he is, it wasn't hard for him to answer back fluently in English,<p>

"Nah, its fine. I thought people left already so I went in"

"So you play basketball?"

"Well.. yeah"

"Wanna play a quick one on one?"

Kise grinned with the offer, clearly the man in front of him has no idea he is part of the ever so famous Generation of Miracles.  
>They played until the sun set; the red head was laying on the ground, panting, while Kise stood up, with the ball in between his left hip and left arm.<p>

Of course, the game was pretty one sided, given that the blond is experienced and played regularly, and the man he's playing with is talented, yet a complete amateur.

Kise was pretty amazed, he's never played with a guy who is full of enthusiasm even though he knew he wouldn't win; he kept playing until his legs gave up.

The red head sat up and said, "Wow, you play great! I hope we can play again! And next time, I will beat you!" giving off the wide smile that Kise finds awfully goofy and cute.  
>He offered a hand to help the guy sitting stand up.<p>

"Thank you. I'm Kagami by the way, Kagami Taiga"

"Kise Ryouta"

They both exchanged smiles. Few seconds after that, Kise's phone rang. A call from his manager; asking him to go back to their hotel. And with that, they parted ways.  
>While walking his way to the hotel, he said to himself "What an interesting guy"<p>

~END OF FLASH BACK~

"And I haven't stopped thinking of him ever since." Kise mumbled.

"Wait, why wasn't this mentioned before" Aomine asked, wondering why it never occurred that his best friend knew his rival all this time.

"I don't know, maybe he forgot about me, I mean, that was 2 years ago. I didn't even get to ask for his number back then. Though, he kept his promise, he beat me on our next match, when Seirin did a practice match with Kaijou. I was surprised, actually. His improvement was drastic. I never really acknowledge his abilities until then."

"How can he not remember Kise, the oh-so-famous and ever-so-handsome model?" The blunette teased.

"DDAAWWW! Aominechii! If you're trying to comfort me, it's working!"  
>Kise gleefully hugged his best friend's neck while he's driving - that made Aomine accidentally twist the wheel and drove them out of lane, but he was quick to get back on track. This however, earned them several horns from angry drivers.<p>

"Dammit Kise! Are you trying to kill us?!"

The drive after that went on smoothly with Kise's small chitchats. Thanks to his bubbly personality, the long travel was not boring, well; it's never boring when one is with Kise Ryouta.

~ X X X ~

It was 4:30 pm, the sun is setting when they arrived at Himuro's place. Aomine rang the doorbell. It took several rings before someone opened the gate for them. Aomine was being impatient when finally, Himuro came and greeted them.

"Oh, hey guys, this is unexpected. Come in."

None of the two answered the greeting. They just stared at Himuro; Aomine gulped and Kise tried his best not to stare too much at the man in front of them.

"Oh, yeah, about this" the raven haired teen motioned to what he's wearing. "Atsushi is inside, and well, we're kinda in the middle of something"

"I-it's fine. W-we'll just come back some other time" Kise turned around, going back to the car when Aomine grabbed his shirt from behind to stop him. "Wait! Do you know how long of a travel this is?!"

"Don't be silly, Kise-kun" Himuro smiled. "It's totally ok, come inside. Besides, Aomine-kun is right, it's a long way here."

He led the two to the front door.

While walking, Aomine couldn't help himself stare at the back of the teen in front of him. Himuro was wearing an over-sized black T-shirt, too big for him that his left shoulder was exposed. He didn't wear pants or shorts and God knows what he has underneath, or if he has something underneath that big, baggy shirt. Touo's ace looked at the exposed skin of the boy, from the nape of his neck, to his shoulders, down to his perfectly long and pale legs.  
>Indeed, Himuro Tatsuya is 1000% fuckable.<p>

His hands moved on their own, trying to reach for Himuro's ass. But before he could do so, Kise snapped him back to reality with a knock on his head.  
>Aomine rubbed his head to soothe the pain and then looked at his best friend with a questioning expression.<br>Kise gave another knock on his head and whispered "You good-for-nothing pervert!"

Himuro opened the door, and there was Murasakibara, sitting lazily on the end of the long couch nearest the door, covering his eyes with his left arm, wearing nothing but boxers. In front of him was a small center table, and on top of it was a tower of strawberries, a can of sweetened whipped cream and a cup of chocolate syrup. It was obvious what the couple were up to. And it probably is one of the kinkiest things Aomine has ever seen live.

"Atsushi, Kise and Aomine are here" he said as he let the two enter.

"Minechin, Kisechin, go away. We're busy"

"Atsushi! That's rude!"

Himuro motioned the two to seat at the 2 single couches on the right side of the center table as he took the seat on the long couch beside Murasakibara.

"And I told you to get something to wear, right?"

"But Murochin took my shirt, and it's troublesome to go upstairs and look for another one."

Himuro just gave out a sigh and turned his attention to the two visitors, "so what brings you here?"

"Well," the blond responded "It's Kagamichii's birthday 2 weeks from now, and I kinda want to throw him a surprise par-" he was cut off by what Murasakibara did.

The purple head leaned to the man sitting beside him and licked his cheek. Kise's jaw dropped at the sight, it was slow, wet and hot.

"A-Atsushi!" Himuro couldn't hide the blush on his burning face.

"Murochin has a choco stain on his cheek, I have to clean it" and he licked again, from there, he started licking down to Himuro's jawline then sucked on his neck. Himuro started breathing a bit heavier, unlike his usual calm breathing pattern due to what Murasakibara is doing to him, tried to push him away, but his hands were on the purple head's tight grip.

"Hhhmmm Murochin is so delicious"

Aomine thought he had to stop the giant before it goes any further. He does find Himuro sexy, but seeing him do IT with Murasakibara is not really a picture he wants to have in his mind. "Oi, Murasakibara!"

The purple head glared at the blue head and then rolled his eyes  
>"Tsh! Fine!" Murasakibara carried Himuro like a princess, and then stood up.<p>

"A-Atsushi!"

"O-oi! What do you think you're do-" Aomine was cut off by the giant.

"Murochin said it's rude to ask our guests to leave, so please give us 10 minutes so we can take care of… our business"

Himuro's face couldn't get any redder at this rate.  
>"T-t-ten minutes?" that's all he could utter. Then the giant whispered something in his ear that made him shiver and gulp at the same time.<p>

Not waiting for the answer of the 2 visitors, Murasakibara carried his partner to the kitchen.

And for right after that, all Kise and Aomine could here were loud moans and breathless gasps of "Atsu-nggh ohh! Ohh! Yeah like that! Fuck! Ohh! More! Atsushi!" and at the end, a very loud "Aaggghhh"

Kise panicked, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to listen to his friends while they do a quickie, he might not be able to look at those two the same way again. He tried to look for magazines where he can pour his attention to, but he failed, apparently, Himuro's magazines are not enough distraction.

He was panicking like crazy until he felt big ear phones over his head, and the type of music he liked played, and because of that, he couldn't hear a sound. He just looked at Aomine, smiled and whispered "Thank you". After a while he started to relax.

Just like what the giant said, Himuro came back after 10 minutes, fully clothed, still a bit sweaty but ready to discuss whatever the 2 guests came for. Atsushi went upstairs to shower.

"So, you wanted to surprise Taiga on his birthday, right?"

"Y-yeah, we were wondering if you could give us details on what's his type of party. We wanted to go here personally because it's too hard to discuss this through email"

"Oh, I see. Hmm... Taiga's party preferences huh… Well, he's always been alone during his birthdays, his parents would just give him gifts and cakes that are passed through their maids since they're too busy for work. That's why Alex and I always celebrate it together, so he'd feel less lonely. Oh yeah, I remember him telling me that he has always wanted to have a casual party, you know, karaoke, beer, lame games… because at his young age, he never get to attend those. His parents do bring him to parties, but always classy and elegant ones, which are always business gatherings. His life back then, before we met, was just school-house. It was so difficult for him to make friends, well, until he met me, and we met Alex. Basketball became huge to him after that."

The details went on and on. Kise took notes from the party type, decorations, down to every detail like Kagami's favorite cake flavor and ice cream. It was a quarter to 7 when they finished. The raven haired teen offered dinner, but the two refused due to the traffic that they will be facing on the way home. If they stayed for dinner, they would have gotten home extremely late.  
>So they called it a day. The 2 best friends went home, and Himuro and Murasakibara were left alone to proceed with their interrupted business.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - HIMURO'S POV

CHAPTER 2 – HIMURO'S POV

Today is our 6th month anniversary. I want to make this day extra kinky, since it has been 2 weeks since we last did it.  
>I've got everything planned for today. I'll give Atsushi the sweetest treat he can ever ask for. But just to make sure that everything goes according to plan, I have created a list of things to do before he arrives at 4 pm later today:<p>

10:00 am – 11:00 am - wake up and have brunch

11:00 am – 12:30 pm – clean up the house

12:30 pm – 1:00 pm – rest

1:00 pm – 2:30 pm – do the groceries (buy all necessities for the kink)

2:30 pm – 3:45 pm – shower. Pamper self and prepare kinks

3:45 pm – 4:00 pm – patiently wait for Atsushi.

It is now 3:45 pm, everything is all set up; I have already set up the strawberry tower, melted the imported chocolate and prepared the sweetened whipped cream. I've also left a note on the front door asking Atsushi to wear the blindfold hanging on the door knob before entering my house. Now all I need to do is send him a text.

TO ATSUSHI;  
>Hey, come over now. I have a surprise for you. Don't keep me waiting ;)<p>

…and sent! It didn't take long for his reply.

FROM ATSUSHI;  
>Already on my way Murochin. Give me 5 minutes.<p>

Right after I received that text, I hurriedly took my apron and clothes off and left it in the kitchen, and then I took the tray of sweets to the living room.  
>I placed my back flat on the rectangular center table. I am wearing nothing but a tight black leather boxer brief now. I placed the strawberry pyramid between my shamelessly spread thighs and then placed a sliced strawberry onto each of my nipples, then topped it with a little whipped cream. Then I put the whipped cream and melted chocolate alongside with the pyramid. Then lastly, I tied my own wrists with a made-up purple ribbon; not too tight, not too lose.<p>

Not long after my small preparation, Atsushi knocked on the door, he did not wait for my response; he just opened the door and closed it behind him while wearing the blindfold.

"Murochin… Where are you?"

"You can take the blindfold off now, my dear"

I tried my best to give him the sexiest bedroom voice ever. When he took off the blindfold, his jaw dropped, gaping at me like a little kid who was just given an ice cream treat. I liked that face, the face that he makes every time I seduce him.

"M-Murochin…" he said, almost drooling.

I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "Happy 6th month, Atsushi, I've prepared a sweet snack for you. Come here and taste it." I bit my lower lip to look seductive.

"Taste me baby" I said in English.

I saw that familiar twinkle in his eyes, which only appears if he gets something he craves for so much. I knew it turns him on whenever I speak in English. And that's what I plan; to dirty talk in English the whole night.

Atsushi did not wait any longer, he took his shirt off then he knelt down in front of the center table where I was laying.

"Murochin looks so delicious! ITADAKIMASU!"

He licked the slice of strawberry off of me then he sucked on one nipple. He did the same to the other one then licked me like a hungry dog. The pleasure made me shiver a little and arc my back. My heart started beating faster.

He took the cup of chocolate syrup, dipped his index and middle fingers in it, and used it to leave tiny droplets of chocolate on my bare chest and neck. Then he traced those droplets with his tongue, leaving me breathless. Atsushi might act like a kid, but he sure knows how to use that tongue of his.  
>As he busy himself sucking on my neck, he put his chocolate-dipped fingers to my mouth, forcing my lips open, so I sucked on them. I sucked and licked and slurp on his fingers. I felt him groan on my neck as I do so, it encouraged me more. He licked up to my jaw line, up to my ears then whispered, "Murochin is mouth-watering, and I'm gonna eat you all up." His husky voice sent chills to my spine. I just love it when I see him hungry and full of lust, he's the sexiest thing ever.<p>

He took a strawberry from the tower then bit on the end then he bent down on me, offering the other end. So I chewed on it. We kissed as we chewed on the strawberry. It was hot. Our tongues felt for a second like it would be tangled, berry flavored spit flowing down my cheek.

He broke the kiss and said, "Don't swallow it."  
>He took the whipped cream and swooshed some onto my lips, and then he kissed me again, blending all the flavors in our mouths with our tongues. It's messy and sloppy, it's like we're making a saliva-berry smoothie and it is oh so sweet. I can't wait for him to touch me on my achingly hard member.<p>

After he broke the kiss to gasp for air, I swallowed. Then he stood up and undid his pants, and then he kicked it aside. He sat at the end of the long couch and said "Murochin, come sit on my lap, I want to taste more of you."

I complied. I took the can of whipped cream and hand it to him. The moment I sat on him, he grabbed a hand-full of my hair and angled my head upwards so he can have better access to my neck, then he swooshed whipped cream all over it. He started licking, sucking, making sure that my neck is clean, then he bit my collar bone, leaving a mark that's gonna take days to get rid of. I moaned, a little too loudly because I knew that would set fire in him.

"Ohhh God. Hhhmm Atsu-"

I broke the ribbon and placed my arms around his neck, I grind my hips, rubbing my crutch against his, earning me a groan. He cupped my butt cheeks, squeezing them tightly. He was about to slide his hands in my underwear, when suddenly…

DING DONG! Goes the doorbell.

FUCK! REALLY? I internally cursed. I was about to stand up when Atsushi stopped me.

"Don't, they might leave if they realize nobody's home."

So I sat there and waited if whoever is outside would leave.  
>But the doorbell went DING DONG! DING DONG! DI-DI-DI-DI-DING DONG! That person is pressing the doorbell too many times. I gave out a long and irritated sigh.<p>

"It might be important. I'll go check it, and you go upstairs, in my room and get something to wear, we'll continue later, ok?"

I picked up his shirt from the ground and put it on then went outside, only to find Kise and Aomine there. Asking about what Taiga wants in parties. I really do appreciate what Kise is doing for my brother, but man, this is just worst timing ever. Out of all the days in the week to come here, they chose today! What a cock blocker! But of course, I don't want to be rude, so I let them in. Atsushi tried to shoo them off, it was just plain rude, so I scolded him.

When Kise opened the topic, out of nowhere, Atsushi started licking my cheek, murmuring something about chocolate stains. Fuck, if that continues, my boner will rip my tight underwear. So I tried to brush him off, but he held my hands tightly. DAMN THOSE HUGE HANDS! I tried my VERY best to hide my blush and control my moans when he started to suck on my neck. God it just turns me on when he does that!

Aomine might have thought that Atsushi's actions were improper, so he tried to stop him, but that only stirred up Atsushi's lust more. He suddenly carried me, and politely excused us for ten minutes. I was shocked to hear what Atsushi just said. How in the hell could we ever do it in only 10 short minutes?!

"T-t-ten minutes?" is all I could say.  
>Atsushi smirked and whispered to my ear "Don't worry Murochin, I'll fuck you so hard, you'll cum in less than 10 minutes"<p>

Those words were probably the hottest and the scariest words Atsushi has ever spoken. It made me shiver; my whole body went from warm to boiling hot. I want him so badly. So badly that I just nodded and let him carry me to the kitchen.

Right at the moment that we're unseen by the two guests, Atsushi kissed me hungrily. He turned me around, pushed my chest flat on the kitchen counter, and started sucking on the nape of my neck while removing my underwear from behind.

"Condoms and lube at the second drawer" I said, almost out of breath.

He hurriedly removed his boxers and put on the condom. He poured the lube all over of his fully erected member pointed the tip to my entrance. All of this is happening too fast. I haven't prepared myself yet, and if that 9 inch monster enters me, it will definitely hurt. A LOT.

"A-Atsushi. Wait!"

"I'm sorry Murochin, I can't wait any longer"

So he slowly pushed inside me. It stung. The pain of him slowly filling me up and stretching my walls without preparations is harder to tolerate than I thought. I moaned so loud, it might sound like a scream. I can feel Atsushi trying his best to control himself. He's doing it slowly at the first few thrusts, so my insides can adjust to his thick, throbbing member. But after a couple of minutes, he started pounding me like there's no tomorrow. I can't help but whimper and moan so noisily at the pain and pleasure that he's giving me.

He lifted my left leg and placed it on the counter, spreading my legs wider. The position was shameless, I felt so exposed, but I didn't care, I just let him take me. He then thrust further inside. I never thought that whole thing would fit inside me; he never tried to force it all in, until now.

I felt like a virgin all over again.

As he thrust inside me, he grabbed my achingly hard member and started pumping it, in rhythm to his thrusts. I felt like passing out, my eyes rolled at the back of my head. The pleasure outweighed the pain, especially when he kept hitting the right spot.

"Oh fuck! Atsushi! Right there!"

It became toxic. I wanted more. As he do what he does, I was left clenching on the edges of the counter like my life depended on it, groaning and moaning helplessly.

Not long enough, "Atsushi, I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" and I came, messing up the drawers under the kitchen counter. My knees felt wiggly, weak. A couple of hard thrusts, and he came as well, while biting on my shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.  
>He fell on top of me, panting as hard as I am. Once we caught our breaths, he kissed me on the cheek, and slowly slid out.<p>

"Happy 6th month, Murochin. And see? You still have a minute or two to get dressed."  
>I chuckled and stood up. Luckily, I left my clothes in the kitchen earlier, so I got dressed. Still finding it hard to balance myself. My ass is messed up. And damn, with this pain, I know I will be missing days of practices.<p>

"Atsushi, please clean this mess up, then you can go to my room and shower, you can also wait for me there ok?" he nodded like a little kid. I patted his hair and went back to the living room.

I sat slowly on the same spot before, trying to hide the pain I feel between my butt cheeks.  
>"So, you wanted to surprise Taiga on his birthday, right?"<p>

We talked for about an hour or so, I offered them dinner but they refused. So right after they walked out the door, I ran upstairs with discomfort in my ass. But when I got there, Atsushi was already sleeping like a baby. Such a peaceful sight of the monster that devoured me an hour earlier. I giggled, he's a kid anyway. I went to the bathroom. I took a shower, dried my hair, and then rested beside Atsushi. I kissed his forehead goodnight. I soon fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprise, Surprise!

Tomorrow is the day! Kise couldn't wait; he's so pumped that he couldn't sleep. He planned everything perfectly; Momoi and he will be setting up the decorations on Kagami's apartment AND will buy the beer. Himuro and Murasakibara are on shopping duty, for the confetti, happy birthday banner, and also the cake and ice cream. Midorima and Takao are in charge of the food, and also, Takao has a portable karaoke mic that just needs to be connected to a TV set. Akashi and Furihata will be in charge of the "surprise set up" while Kuroko and Aomine keep Kagami busy while the whole preparation is happening.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Goes of his alarm clock. Kise rose from his bed and jumped to Aomine's

"Aominechii! Aominechii! Wake up! Hurry! You have to go there early so you can challenge Kagamichii to a one-on-one" Kise gleefully woke his best friend up. He earned several groans but an hour later, the navy blue head woke up and act according to plan.

He met up with Kuroko and then proceeded to the birthday boy's apartment. It was exactly 1 pm, they're sure that the red head is done with lunch by that time. Kuroko rang Kagami's doorbell, and Seirin's ace greeted them.

"Yo, what's up so early?"

"Domo, Kagami-kun, we wanna play basketball."

"We? Who are you with?"

Aomine showed himself behind Kuroko with his pinky stuck up in his ear. "Oi, Bakagami! Let's do one-on-one. I'm in the mood to beat your ass up"

"OH IT'S ON!" challenge accepted. Kagami cannot think of any better gift for his birthday than beating his arrogant rival on a match.

And so they proceeded to the street court near Seirin, Kagami couldn't help but wonder why they didn't use the street court near his apartment.

"We thought walking for 15 minutes is a good warm up before a game." It's like the teal haired boy was reading his mind. All he could say was "ah, I see."

The game went on for hours, just like always. The two Aces played until their legs gave up. They lost track of who had the most score. Both of them were sitting on a nearby bench; all sweaty and still panting from the tiring game. Kuroko was standing in front of them, sipping his vanilla milk shake, when his phone rang. He picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Momoi-san. What? Momoi-san please relax, I cannot understand you." while listening, Kuroko's eyes were wide open, he dropped his milkshake on the ground. "WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU NOW? Ok, we're on our way there" then he hung up, he looked the two aces with a worried face

"What's up?" Aomine asked.

"That was Momoi-san. She said something bad happened to Kise-kun"

"WHAT?" Kagami stood up like it was automatic.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"At your apartment, Kagami-kun"

Kagami left his bag and dashed to his apartment, his head went blank. He didn't even ask why they were in his apartment, all he knew was something bad happened. And it was to Kise. He couldn't bear the thought of that. He ran as fast as he could, almost angrily. When he arrived at his residence, he saw an ambulance parked in from of his apartment building, it worried him more. He saw Momoi at the back of the ambulance, crying, her hands and sleeves were covered with fresh blood. He rushed to her; he grabbed her by the shoulders

"MOMOI, WHAT HAPPENED?"

The pink haired girl was shaking, face soaked in tears.  
>"W-we were preparing for your surprise party... K-k-Kichan was hanging the decorations on your ceiling and he.. He fell and hit his head on the edge of the table!" Momoi broke down again, on her knees, crying so hard.<p>

Kagami felt so guilty. It was because of him that Kise is now hurt. A surprise party. A freaking surprise party! _This was the reason why he's been ignoring me for the past two weeks! This is the reason why he got hurt! FUCK!_ Kagami cursed and blamed himself internally for what happened. He had to make sure that the blond will be fine or he would never forgive himself.

"Wh-where is he?" Kagami asked, trying to soften his voice.

Just in time, Aomine and Kuroko arrived, Aomine dropped the bags he's carrying and dashed to Momoi. He pushed the red head away from his childhood friend and hugged her trying to comfort her. It was useless though, Momoi did not stop sobbing.

"SATSUKI! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" the lady shook her head and buried her face into Aomine's chest.

"MOMOI, WHERE IS KISE?!" Kagami repeated his question with his tone a little higher.

Momoi couldn't speak so she just pointed at the vehicle in front of them with her shaking finger.

Without thinking, Kagami angrily opened the ambulance's back door with tears bursting out. "KISSSSEEEE!"

*PSHU! PSHU!*

Confetti was fired to the air, then a very loud shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI" in chorus!

Kagami fell on his knees, he felt so weak at the sight in front of him; Kise and Akashi, holding a chocolate cake that looks like a basketball court, with his miniature at the center. Midorima and Takao where on the confetti, Himuro and Murasakibara holding balloons while Furihata was holding a camcorder, filming everything. His tears did not stop flowing; his whole body was still in shock.

Everybody got out of the ambulance. Kise passed the cake to Himuro and knelt down in front of Kagami, he flashed his best smile. Before he can even speak, Kagami grabbed him and hugged tightly. He buried his face onto the blonde's shoulder with eyes still teary.

"Don't.." Seirin's ace murmured to Kise

"What's that Kagamichii?" the blond asked as he hugged back.

"Don't you ever, EVER scare me like that again! Dammit!" he held his hands around him tighter, not yet recovering from the shock. Kaijou's ace just blushed and returned the hug tightly.

"Taiga, we shouldn't keep the food upstairs waiting, let's go." Akashi ordered, the blond helped the birthday boy stand up, as the gang all went inside the apartment building and waited for the elevator to open. While waiting, Himuro asked his lover to carry the cake, the giant did so. The raven haired teen hung his arm over the celebrant's shoulder.

"Happy birthday again, brother!"

Kagami snorted "I still can't believe that you're a part of this!"

"Well, everybody participated, but the master mind is right beside you, Taiga." Himuro motioned to Kise. It was then that Kagami realized that they were still holding hands. Kaijou's ace gripped his hand tighter and gave him another heart-melting smile.  
>Kagami just sighed; half of him is relieved and happy with the thoughtfulness of his friends and the other half is still irritated with the VERY, VERY bad joke they came up with.<p>

"Oh yeah, about the ambulance.. " Kagami realized that they took such measure just to surprise him.

PING! The elevator door opened and they all squeezed in. Murasakibara held the cake above his head since the room is too crowded.

"Akashi-kun took care of that." Kuroko answered.

"But, how did-" the smaller red head cut his sentence.

"Connections, Taiga. I'm surprised by the way you asked how I made it happen. Are you underestimating me, Taiga?"

"n-no. I just didn't think you'd go that far for me." He stuttered. HOW CAN HE BE SO SMALL AND SO SCARY AT THE SAME TIME? He thought to himself.

"Well, I am a man of my words; I promised Ryouta that I would help, so I did. And by the way," Akashi turned his gaze to Momoi. "Satsuki, I must say, I am utterly impressed by your acting earlier."

"Yeah! Momochii was amazing! I was very moved! You even got Aominechii to act like that!"

"THANKS GUYS! We practiced a lot; I even had to force Dai-chan to watch drama series so he would learn!" Everybody cracked at the revelation

"And it was hell!" Aomine grunted, with his pinky stuck up on his ear

PING! Goes the elevator bell and they all stepped out.

They let Kagami open the apartment door, and when he did,

*PSHU! PSHU!*

Once again, confetti were fired to the air and another chorus yell of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKAGAMI!" said the whole Seirin team inside his apartment. All of his friends (and Aomine) were present. It touched the softest part of Kagami's heart, he started tearing up again.

"Thanks a lot you guys! I'm so touched!" the whole Seirin team group hugged their Ace! Kiyoshi pat Kagami's head with his huge hand and gave his classic goofy smile.

Everybody entered the apartment; Momoi went straight to the comfort room to change her clothes, after her, Aomine did the same (because he was sweaty from their match earlier). The others started chatting randomly about the scene earlier downstairs.

As they do so, the celebrant looked around; there was a long table in the dining area, filled with all his favorite foods. There were different kinds of sushi, buttered shrimp, chicken drumsticks and more. At the center of the table, Murasakibara placed the cake. Above the foods was a huge cut-out tarpaulin saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI TAIGA" along with colorful ribbon straps hanging through the entire ceiling, making the room livelier.

Takao's portable karaoke was connected to his TV set. Beside of his small center table in front of his TV set was another table, much bigger and longer, slightly smaller than the dining table. On top of that table, there were two sets of cups half-filled with beer and a ping pong ball. Although this is the first time he saw an actual set of that, he was familiar with it. In America, they called it beer pong.

"EVERY ONE! Ahem, EVERYONE" Takao spoke to the mic. "Before we start anything, let's sing a warm happy birthday song for our celebrant, Kagami." All of them faced the dining area where Kagami's at, the birthday music started playing and everyone sang.  
>As they do so, Kise lighted up a small candle and stuck it up on the cake.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR (TAIGA, KAGACHIN, KAGAMICHII, BAKAGAMI, KAGAMI-KUN), HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

"Now, make a wish, and blow the candle." Akashi ordered. Kagami sweat dropped. It was more commanding than ever. Well, it is Akashi anyway. He closed his eyes for about 20 seconds then blew the candle. Everybody clapped and started one hell of a noisy party.

With his fridge filled with bottles of Adult beer, shit is bound to happen.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Party

CHAPTER 4 – The Party

Loud music, Takao singing, Murasakibara eating (clearly loving the set of foods on the table), Momoi and Aida talking about boobs, Akashi and Furihata making out (or more like, Akashi ordered Furihata to make out) and so on. As the party went on, Kagami decided to go to his room to change and freshen up.

When he entered his room, all of their gifts were lying on his bed.  
>"Those guys..." he said to himself as he locked the door and sighed and smiled in contentment. He freshened up and wore a new set of clothes. After that, he sat on the side of his bed and grabbed one of the gifts. It was a box, wrapped in a red gift paper and tied with a white ribbon; he read the note that was taped on the side of it, which from the perfectly aligned hand writing, anyone can tell, was written by his coach:<p>

"We knew how frustrated you were when you weren't able to buy this. Just so you know, we were the ones who bought the last pair in Japan. We hope you like it and happy birthday!

PS: it was Kuroko's idea to buy your gift 2 months earlier so don't forget to thank him!-from your Seirin family."

He opened the gift and went like "FUCK, NO WAY!" at what his team got for him; it was the limited edition Kobe 101. There were only 10 of it in Japan and only two were his size. He hurriedly tried it on, it was a perfect fit. His eyes glimmered with pure joy and happiness (just like how Cinderella did when she was given a chance to try on the glass slipper)! He hugged the shoes tightly and set it aside to open another gift.

He got another box, this time it is just a plain, white box, tied with a mixture of black and silver ribbons. He read the note on it:

"Taiga, I got this right after you left America when I watched NBA live. This is not something I bought, but I know you'll love it. Happy birthday, little brother. – from your big bro, Tatsuya"

He undid the ribbons and opened the box. It was a used basket ball. He took it out then spun it to the tip of his index finger.  
>"This is not even an official NBA ball. I wonder what's Himuro thinking… Huh?"<br>He stopped spinning the ball; he saw a familiar sign on it. "HOLY MOTHER OF EARTH! This ball is signed by Lebron James! Whoa Tatsuya! You went all out!" the birthday boy was overjoyed and stared at the ball for a couple of minutes, then he placed the ball back in the box, but before he close it, he saw an envelope taped on the cover of the box. He took it and read the note at the back of it.

"Kagachin, you like burgers right? Then I'm sure you'll love this" the red head opened the envelope only to find a one-month-order-all-you-want gift certificate from Maji Burger.  
>Kagami giggled. "Hehe, oh Murasakibara!" he put the gift card back to the envelope and into the box and then set it aside to open another gift.<p>

He took the one in the pink and blue paper bag, the note was messily written on the paper bag itself:

"Kagamin, I'm tired of seeing you in those baggy shirts! So wear these, if you can, wear it on your birthday, ok?!

PS: I kinda forced Dai-chan to go shopping, but when we were at the mall, he was really picky on what type of cloth would be comfy! LOL! – from Momoi and Dai-chan!"

He opened the paper bag and saw 3 different tops; first one was a plain black, V-neck muscle shirt, next one was a light pink long sleeved polo, and the third one was a gray vest that goes with the pink polo, all three of them fit Taiga perfectly. And since Momoi requested it, he took off the shirt that he's wearing and wore the black muscle shirt. It was comfortable, slightly tight than his regular shirts but it was good. Plus, his toned muscles were emphasized. He set the other two aside, and took another present.

The next one is probably the heaviest among all, it's slightly bigger than a shoe box and it is not wrapped in gift paper nor were there any ribbons. It is a box that is shipped from America; he looked around the box to see who was it from. "Alexandra Garcia" he read. He opened the box, there was a note there in Alex's hand writing that reads "ENJOY! ;)"

His face flushed red; he choked on his own spit, cold sweat dropped from his head to his temple as he saw around 50 different CDs of gay porn, all in original CD cases. "Damn you, Alex!" he hurriedly closed the box and hid it under his bed, afraid that someone might see it. Taiga took a couple of minutes before he recovered from the mild shock his mentor caused him. He then picked up another gift.

It's a small box with the size of a match box. It was tapped to be sealed, and somehow, he got the idea as to who it was from. He untapped the box and opened it; inside, there was a neatly folded paper, he took the paper, and underneath the paper, he saw something sparkle inside. It was a beautiful, green, translucent stone that looks like a drop of water with a really tiny gold ring which is to be used wherever Kagami wants to hang it. He unfolded the paper and read the note:

"This is my and Takao's gift for you. That is your birthstone, Peridot. Oha Asa said that if you receive your birthstone as a gift on your birthday, you will have good luck for a year. It is up to you as to how you wanna use it. You can use it as a keychain or jewelry. That's all. Nanodayo. –from Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari"

It is indeed a beautiful stone. So he used it as a pendant, together with Himuro's ring hanging on his neck. The stone was a perfect match for the ring; when he slid it to the chain necklace, it went at the center of the ring. It looked perfect.

He proceeded to opening another paper bag. The color of it was red. It looked rather expensive. There were two separate notes; He read the first note glued to it:

"Taiga, you will like this gift because Kouki picked this and I am absolute. –from Akashi"

The next note said:  
>"Kagami-kun, I saw Momoi-san shopping for your gift, I think this will look really good with what she purchased. I hope you like it! – from Furihata"<p>

Seirin's ace smiled and opened the paper bag, there was a slim neck tie, the same color with the vest Momoi got him. He will definitely look good in those set of clothes. He set it aside and proceeded with the next gift.

There was one last gift he hasn't opened yet. It was a small jewelry box and it was tied with birthday card in yellow ribbons. He was about to untie the ribbons when a loud knock on his bedroom door startled him. He placed the box together with the opened gifts, quickly took all the trash of gift wrappers, ribbons and paper bags, made it to a ball and tossed it in his trash bin. Another loud knock banged his door.

"Oi! Taiga! Are you gonna sleep on us?" he heard the familiar tipsy voice of his older brother..

"I'm coming! I'm coming" Dammit! If he gets totally drunk, he'll end up doing crazy things again!  
>He said to himself and went to open the door. Only to be greeted by a drunk Himuro. MAN, how long was I in my room?! He asked himself and looked at his wrist watch. It was nearly 9 pm, he was opening gifts for 2 hours already! He took a quick look around to see what he missed; there was Kise on the mic, singing. There was the whole Seirin team, watching Teppei and Hyuuga play beer pong like it was an intense match of NBA.<p>

"So you think you can shoot, Kiyoshi Teppei? Watch this!"

Hyuuga teased as he bounced the ping pong ball across the table and in to one of the cups on Teppei's side. When it went in, Seirin's captain raised two fists up in the air, the same way he did when they won the winter cup. The whole team cheered on him, while Teppei just smiled, scratch the back of his neck and drunk the half-filled cup of beer.

There was Midorima, Sitting on the couch, eyes closed as Takao sat on top of him while sliding his tongue inside his mouth. There was Murasakibara, still eating, Kagami sweat dropped and wondered how much this man can eat.

Behind Kise, there was Aomine debating with the two girls. Their topic? Breasts. There was Kuroko, holding a bottle of beer, Facepalming while listening to Riko, Aomine and Momoi.

Aomine: The bigger the better!

Riko: breasts don't matter as long as you have brains PERVERTED GANGURO!

Momoi: why settle for one, if you can have both big brains and big boobs?

Riko gritted her teeth in defeat.

Everybody seems to have taken enough amount of alcohol.

"Well will you look at that! You look dashing bratha!" Himuro hung his arm around Kagami's shoulder

"Ain't that right everyone?!" the raven haired boy shouted in English to get everyone's attention. Everybody looked at the birthday boy. Kagami flushed.

"OMG! That's our gift, Dai-chan!" Momoi squeezed Aomine's arm. But instead of looking at Kagami, the navy blue eyes stared at Kise; the blond jaw dropped, almost drooling at the sight of his rival. His eyes gleaming with joy and want as he smiled so warmly and said, "Kagamichii! You look amazing!"

It stung the blunette inside. He's aware of how his best friend feels about Kagami, it is not new to him, but every time he sees Kise give Kagami a wide, sparkling smile, he can't help but hurt inside. Because he knows that smile was never for him. This might just be the liquor talking, but his feeling is a mixture of pain, annoyance and anger. He just gripped his fist and pretended not to notice.

Kuroko, being the keen observer that he is, noticed how his former light reacted, so he gripped Aomine's other arm. "Aomine-kun" is all he can say, his eyes glimmering with concern.

"I'm ok Tetsu, if I can't handle it anymore, I'll leave" he whispered.

It wasn't a secret to Kuroko. He knew every inch of Aomine's feelings. He understood him, comforted him, and was there every single time his former shadow needed someone to talk to. The navy blue haired teen turned his attention to the beer in his hand and drunk it all the way up to the last drop.

"So you were opening your presents while you were in your room" Midorima stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Y-yeah. I didn't expect for you guys to get me such special gifts. I'm actually wearing some right now.. Thank you everyone! I love all your gifts!"

Kise examined Kagamis wrists. He pouted after realizing that his long-time crush hasn't worn his gift yet. Maybe it was too cheesy or lame or not his taste. The blond can't help but feel a bit bad.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Karaoke and loud music is only up until 10." The celebrant reminded

"What are you? 10 years old?" Aomine grunted

"BAKA! We have neighbors! You wanna be reported to the land lady?!"

"That is understandable, Kagami. We'll just find something else to do after 10." The green haired teen suggested.

"Well, we will be going home. Hyuuga is pretty drunk, and it takes 4 men to handle him. And I promised Riko's dad to bring her home before 10 so yeah" Teppei said.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING DRU-" Hyuuga fell on the ground; clearly he took in way too much alcohol due to the beer pong. Kiyoshi helped him up by putting his captain's arm around his shoulder.

"I CAN STAND ON MY OWN!" Hyuuga broke free. He looked at Riko who was beside Kiyoshi.

"Get out of the way you goof!" Hyuuga pushed Seirin's center aside and placed both of his hands on Riko's shoulders. Seirin's coach just stared at the captain with a confused look.

"Coach Riko Aida *hiccup*" Seirin's captain looked at his coach straight in the eye.

"Y-yeah..?" the drunk Hyuuga stared at her face for a couple of minutes before continuing.

"I love *hiccup* you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" everybody shouted at the sudden confession.

"Oi, Junpei… Maybe you shouldn't be talking about that when you're drunk." Kiyoshi reasoned out, but his captain just glared at him then looked back at the girl he's holding.

"Riko, *hiccup* I have always felt this way ever *hiccup* since you became my coach"

Riko flushed, unsure of what to say. She knew Hyuuga had a little crush on her, but she never knew it was this… deep. And never did she expect a confession. She felt Hyuuga tighten his grip on her shoulders, she looked at the man in front of her.

She was screaming inside her head "HE'S GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER! Will he kiss me? Should I allow him? OMG! He's soooo close!"

As Hyuuga leaned forward, determined to kiss her, she closed her eyes shut and let the man make the move. She waited for the kiss…

…And waited…

…And waited…

When she opened one of her eyes to peak, there was no Hyuuga in front of her. So she opened both eyes. "What the?"  
>There was the drunken Hyuuga, passed out on the floor.<p>

"DAMN YOU IDIOT!" While blushing, Riko smacked him to death with a paper fan! "YOU'RE GONNA DIE IN PRACTICE I SWEAR TO MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER'S GRAVE!" then Riko walked out with heavy footsteps.

"O-oi Riko! Wait up." Teppei carried His captain as the other members help him and followed their coach.

With that, all of the Seirin members except Kuroko bid their goodbyes and last greetings to Kagami. Momoi tagged along since she also has curfew.  
>And like what Kagami said, the Karaoke and loud music were turned off at 10. And the party turned dull.<p>

"By the way, where is Akashi? And Furihata as well?" Kagami asked out of curiosity.

"Apparently, Furihata-kun said something sexy unintentionally, so, as what Akash-kun said, he had to take responsibility to Akashi-kun's erection." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Say what?!"

"Well, Himuro-san got drunk and asked Furihata-kun about how he eats a lollipop. Furihata-kun described a very vivid picture of how he does."

"Ah, I-I see." and another awkward silence filled the room.

"Oh wait! I know something fun to do!" Takao grinned evilly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dare the GOM

CHAPTER 5 – DARE THE GOM

Takao took something out of his bag; it was a circle board, the same size of a plate with an arrow at the center that spins, and two small clear plastic boxes; one box is labeled TRUTH and the other one was labeled DARE, there were rolled pieces of paper in each box.

"Gather around people, this game is fun!" Takao exclaimed. Everybody sat on the floor, around the small center table.

Kagami folded the beer pong table and set it aside to make room for them.

"This is a simple truth or dare game, BUT! With a twist. I will spin this arrow, and whoever gets pointed at must do a challenge. There are two categories for the challenges, the truth challenge and the dare challenge; you can choose what category you wanna do. All challenges will come from these boxes. No buts-buts! The IT must do the challenge! Got it?"

"Interesting! Let's play! Kagamichii! Sit beside me!"The blond patted free space he saved for his crush. And so the birthday boy did.

"Takao, I don't wanna play your childish game!" Midorima said while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Why, ya scared to take a challenge?" the slightly drunk Aomine provoked Shutoku's shooting guard. The green head's eye twitched at the insult and sat beside Takao. "Let's just get this over with!"

Aomine smirked at his former team mate's response. He found it funny as to how easily the shooting guard gets provoked.

The sitting arrangement was starting from Takao (who is in the middle of the table length) to his right was Midorima-Kuroko-Aomine- Himuro-Murasakibara-Kise-Kagami and back to Takao.

"Let the game begin!" with a wide smile, Takao spun the arrow.

The hawkeye just smirked when he saw that everybody doesn't seem to care who gets pointed at. Oh you'll pay attention later on... Takao said to himself.

The arrow started to slow down, it stopped at Midorima. Takao forced himself not to laugh!

"OK! Shin-chan! You're it, so what challenge do you wanna do, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered confidently while glaring at the man who provoked him. Takao giggled and opened the Dare box for his lover. The green head picked a piece of rolled paper and gave it to Takao to read.

As soon as Takao read the paper he went "BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Shuutoku's point guard laughed out so loudly, everybody got curious. Takao was lying on the ground, still laughing the life out of him. When Midorima got irritated, he grabbed Takao's hand that's holding the challenge and read it.

"WHA-" he tried to stay calm and stood up. "I need another beer" he went to the fridge, took a bottle and went back to the circle where Takao was still laughing. Midorima drunk his beer bottom's up. He sat back down thinking what he has got himself into.

"What the fuck is the challenge?!" Aomine grunted. Takao showed the paper to everyone. Everybody shouted the dare in chorus

"STRIPTEASE?!"

1..2..3!

"Wahahhahahahahahhahahahahahha!" Everybody started laughing with Takao!

"Well get on with it!" Kagami teased, teary from laughing so hard.

"There is no way I am strip teasing for you bastards!" the shooting guard raised his voice.

"The great shooting guard of the Generation of miracles, backing out on a challenge? What a shame" Himuro added. Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" he tried to defend himself.

"I knew it. You're scared" Aomine provoked him more with his pinky picking up his ear.

"Midorimachii! I'll show you how to do it!"Kise said while raising his right hand, and using his left hand to undo one button of his shirt

"NO!" both Kagami and Aomine shouted at the same time.

"Midochin, just get on with it.." Atsushi said lazily.

"Midorima-kun, please do it now so we can go on with the game." Kuroko deadpanned.

"FINE!" the IT stood up and removed his glasses and placed it on the table. It was so that he couldn't see his friends' reactions as he perform a shameful dance. "But just the top shirt"

Himuro played the Careless Whisper song in loud speaker of his phone while smirking. Everybody forced themselves not to laugh.

Midorima started grinding his hips and shoulder slowly. Everybody kept quiet. The shooting guard started to unbutton his shirt; taking one button at a time while biting his lower lip. He grind his shoulder in opposite ways to his hips. Everybody stared at the green haired teen; they didn't expect such seductive look from the man. He was doing it like a pro.

Midorima finished unbuttoning his shirt, his whole torso was exposed. Takao gulped as he watch his boyfriend place both hands at the back of his head and made a wavy motion using his abdomen; which only emphasized his abs further. The green haired teen swayed his hips to the left, and then to the right. The green haired teen let his shirt slide down from his shoulders down to the floor. He placed his thumbs in the belt buckle, teasing his audience into pulling his pants down, showing a thin line of pubic hair. Everybody gasped as he did that. The shooting guard continued grinding as the song finishes.

He picked up the shirt from the floor, wore it again and sat back down beside Takao. He took his glasses and put them back on and started to button up his shirt again like nothing happened.

When he looked up after buttoning his shirt, he realized that all eyes were on him. A blush crept on his face and he tried to hide it with the rims of his glasses. There was an awkward silence. Everybody jaw dropped and still hasn't recovered yet from what they just saw. No one among them ever thought that the shooting guard has such talent in strip teasing.

"Whoa Midochin, were you a stripper before?" the innocent giant asked. Midorima just glared at the purple head and turned to Takao, who just drunk a whole bottle of beer, and he's drinking another one now. "O-oi baka! That's enough!" Shuutoku's ace tried to stop his partner from drinking, but he was ignored.

"No wonder Takaochii turned gay for you, Midorimachii! You were so HOT!" the blond giggled

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Let's just proceed with this stupid game!" Midorima grunted as he spun the arrow. Everyone stared intensely at the circle board. Unlike during the first spin, they are now more nervous as to who will be pointed at next.

Hearts racing, knees shaking, palms sweating as the arrow slows down. And it pointed to Aomine.

"FUCK!" he cursed and everybody sighed in relief. "Aomine, what would it be? Truth or dare?" Takao teasingly asked. After witnessing what kinds of challenges there were inside the dare box, the tanned male is thinking of choosing the truth box.

"Yeah AHOmine, don't tell me that you're scared to do a dare?" Midorima provoked him. Yeah, karma is a bitch. He thought to himself.

"Tch, I'm not scared of anything, dumbass!" without further ado, he grabbed the dare box and picked up a piece of rolled paper and read it.

Aomine went like "WHAT THE F-" after reading.

Kise grabbed the paper in his hand and read it out loud.

"You have to obey 3 commands from the person who will be pointed at (spin once to find out who). So I guess you have to spin Aominechi."

And so he did. The arrow stopped at Kagami. The red head gave out an evil smirk. Aomine glared at him in annoyance. "hhhmmm 3 commands eehh…" Kagami said while tapping his chin with his index finger, grinning evilly.

"Make him striptease as well" Midorima suggested.

"Make him buy me snacks, Kagachin" Murasakiba asked

"MAKE HIM STRIPTEASE!" the green haired boy repeated, this time with more conviction.

"Hey, don't be mean to Aominechii" Kise whined. He pressed Kagami's hand and said "Just make him do simple stuff"

"Ok Aho, first, get beer for all of us. Second, wash the dishes, and third... Massage my feet"

"Fuck, ain't no way I'm doing your-" he was cut off by Midorima "I fucking stripteased! Do it now!"

Aomine scuffed and got beer for everyone, and then he started with the dishes. "I'll massage your fucking feet later, Bakagami!"

"OKAY! While Orbs busy himself with the dishes, please spin the arrow for us, Kagami." Takao said, motioning Kagami to the circle board.

And so Kagami spins. It points Himuro. Yosen's ace just smiled and picked a piece of paper from the dare box and read it out loud.

"Kiss the person sitting to your left. WITH TONGUE." Since Aomine was not there, everybody looked at Kuroko. The teal haired boy looked from left to right, the pointed at himself with a deadpan expression.

All GOM shouted to stop Himuro "WAI-" but they were too late. Himuro grabbed Kuroko, he pulled him at the back of his head and kissed him deep.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" all of the screamed. But they were ignored. Raven haired boy pulled the blue locks slightly upward to angle his head for more mouth access. Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise and his face flushed in dark shade of red. Himuro explored Kuroko's mouth and then sucked on his tongue.

"Murochin! Don't eat Kurochin!" whined the purple haired giant as he pulled his partner away from Kuroko. As soon as the kiss broke, Kuroko gasp for air then covered his face with his palms.

Aomine only saw the part when Murasakibara pulled Himuro away because he just finished doing the dishes. Touo's ace rushed to him and pulled the collar of his shirt to make him look upwards. Their faces inches apart.

"YOU! YOU TOOK TETSU'S FIRST KISS! HOW DARE YOU!" Aomine shouted, gripping the collar tighter with raging anger.

"Oh, you want one too? Don't worry, I'm generous!" Himuro slyly said.

"What the fuck are you-" Navy blue orbs were wide open as he was pulled by Himuro into a kiss. All of them gasped.

Aomine fell on one knee as Himuro twirled their tongues together. No doubt, he was an excellent kisser. Soon enough Aomine started kissing back. Everyone stared at the two except one; Kuroko ran to the balcony to get fresh air. Nobody noticed him, of course.

"Is he always a kiss bug when drunk?" Kise whispered to Kagami.

The red head sighed and nodded "He kinda got that from Alex. There's only one way to stop him from kissing." Kagami stood up.

"Murochin! Stop eating people!" Once again, Murasakibara pulled his partner back, but this time, he had to push Aomine to break the kiss.

"MINECHIN, I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Touo's ace fell on his butt when the giant pushed him with eyes wide open; he was still in shock of the kiss and was too drunk to absorb what just happened.

"Hhmmm tastes good!" Himuro said as he licked around his lips.

"Yo brother!" Kagami said in English, and as soon as Himuro turned to him, the red head punched him right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"What did you do that for Kagachin?"

"That's the only way to stop his nonsense, Can you help me lay him on the couch?"

"Oh, no, I'll do it myself. Murochin is very light so it's ok." With that, Murasakibara placed the sleeping Himuro on the couch and then he returned back to his spot on the game.

"I think this game has done enough damage. Let's stop this now." Midorima suggested, while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Eeehh? Okay just one last spin!" Takao plead with puppy eyes. "Besides, it was only spun 3 times."

Midorima sighed in surrender "Ok, LAST spin." They rearranged their positions to fill up the missing spaces since Kuroko and Himuro are out.

"Okay, so who will be the last victim?" Takao smirked and spun the arrow. All eyes on the board in complete silence, heart beats can be heard as the arrow slowed down. The arrow pointed to…

Notes:

YOSH! This is so far my favorite chapter! LOLZ!

NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: Kise and Kagami are on the same page, but Kagami chose the wrong words to say.

Actions


	6. Chapter 6 - Memory Loss

The sun shone brightly, the rays reflected through the window lighting up his face. Kagami covered his eyes with the palm of his left hand then gently scratched his eyes with his fingers. His eyes are still closed. He doesn't want to wake up just yet, but his severely aching head requires aspirin.

"Fuck…" he said, lazily, rubbing his temple. "What happened to me last night..?" he yawned while asking himself.

He tried to sit up when he realized that something warm is pinning him down under the sheets.

"Wha-" the red head was startled when the thing under the sheets shifted a little. He pulled the sheets all the way up revealing a VERY naked Kise; lying right on top of him, the blonde's face on his chest and arms and legs spread wide open.

"JESUS CHRIST!" the red head shouted as he rolled the blond to the other side of the bed and the covered him with the blanket.

"Hhhhmm… Kagamichii is so noisy… keep it down, my head hurts" Kise mumbled.

"Kise wake up! Fuck, I can't remember anything! Hey! WAKE UP!"

Kise sat up; the blankets are still covering his lower part. He rubbed his eyes with his fist. Damn that's cute.

"Kagamichii… it's too early… "

"Why are we on the same bed?"

"I dunno.. I probably was too drunk to go home last night…"

"Then why are you naked and I'm ALMOST naked?" Kagami blushed and motioned to his body; he was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Wha..." Kise finally opened his eyes and looked at the man beside him, and then he peaked under the blanket that was covering him. Eyes wide open, the blond gasped in total shock.

"WHAT DID Y-?!" Kise pause for a second then gulped, face all red "Did we…last night?"

"D-does your butt hurt?" He stuttered, not daring to look at Kaijou's ace.

"EXCUSE ME?!" the blond flushed from his neck up to his ears.

"My butt doesn't hurt, that means you didn't…you know. But does yours hurt?"

"NO! Of course not!" the model shifted a little and- "AW! AW! AW!" he looked at the red head then gulped. "Y-yeah… It hurts… "

"Fuck!" the red head faced the blond while gripping the sheets under him.

"Kise, I'm... I'm so sorry… I was drunk and lost contr-"

"It's okay, Kagamichii." He interrupted, "I was drunk too. No one here is to blame."

"But…"

"Can I use your shower?" Kise did not wait for an answer, he picked up his clothes scattered on the floor and walked in the bathroom then shut the door behind him. Kagami was left alone, sitting on the edge of his bed, feet flat on the floor, elbows on his knees, face resting on the palms of his hands.

_KISE'S THOUGHTS:_

Right after I closed the bathroom door, I gave out a long sigh with my eyes shut close. It hasn't sunk in to me yet, but the fact that my ass is sore as of the moment is a proof that we actually did it! WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT! OMG! OMG! OMG! THIS IS REAL! *SLAPS CHEEKS WITH BOTH HANDS* I am not dreaming!

A part of me is upset, or maybe unsatisfied. Not because Kagamichii is not good, but because I cannot remember a single thing! I never thought our first time in bed together will be one of those drunken-forgotten-by-the-morning sexes. I can't freaking believe this! The other half of me is actually happy. I mean, Kagamichii has been in my fantasies for a very, VERY long time!  
>What should I do once I get out there? Should I act like nothing happened? Should I ask him if he felt good? Why did he apologize? Did he regret doing it with me? FUCK! All this thoughts are making my head crack!<p>

WATER! Maybe a little water will calm me down. I stayed under the shower, feeling the ache in my ass while rubbing my butt cheek. Wait, what's this? I feel something thick and slimy coming out from my anus. I slid my finger between my butt cheeks, is this...what I think it is..? *GASPS*

FFFFFUUUUDDDGGGEEE! *FACE ALL RED* K-K-K-K-K-KAGAMICHII CAME INSIDE ME!

After I finished showering, I look at myself in front of the mirror... I cannot tell what these marks on my neck and chest are … are these hickeys or bruises? *MORE BLUSH* Dammit, KISE RYOUTA! TRY TO REMEMBER!

I flashed my face with cold water, hoping it will help at least a bit. I shut my eyes closed, and then pictures of Kagamichii's face between my legs pop up in my mind. I shook my head, dammit! I looked at the mirror again, and saw some bite marks between my thighs. Last night must have been hot… I can't help but wish for me to remember…  
>I don't know if should regret what happened or not. But I am quite happy that I did it with Kagamichii. I mean, it's Kagamichii for fuck's sake! What should I say when I go out? I'm not even sure if he remembers that we met years ago. Maybe he'll open it up, maybe not. Ok, I'll just let him open it up, if he doesn't, then I guess he regrets it. If that will be the case, then I will just act like nothing happen, who knows, maybe he doesn't like me the way I like him. We cannot remember anything anyway. haaaayy. I will just let his actions decide.<p>

_KAGAMI'S THOUGHTS:_

*GRIPS HAIR* SHIT! SHT! SHIT! What the fuck did I do?! Why can I fucking remember a thing! I had sex with him. HIM! Kise fucking Ryouta! Do I regret it? FUCK NO! It's Kise! I FINALLY got to sleep with him! I've waited so long for this! The only regret I have is that I don't remember any of it.

What should I do once he gets out? Should I apologize again? Should I let him talk about it? Should I confess? No! Hell I can't do that! Like I can say "hey Kise, I'm in love with you!"  
>*BLUSHES THEN SHAKES HEAD* I should probably get dressed first.<p>

So I picked up the clothes and wore new ones. Did a little of cleaning the room, I saw a jewelry box tied on yellow ribbons with a birthday card on the floor. Oh yeah, I haven't opened this one. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened the gift, it's a silver male bracelet; it has a flat front that connects the two ends of the chain. There are numbers engraved to it. 04-14-11. Then I read the note on the card:

Kagamichii! Happy Birthday! This gift is very dear to me so I hope you always wear it! –from Kise  
>This is probably a very expensive bracelet. I wonder what the numbers mean… I wore it and patiently wait for him. I should probably offer breakfast, he might be hungry. Or should I offer a new set of clothes? I hate that I don't know what to do. *SIGHS* just screw it! What will happen, will happen!<p>

~ X X X ~

Kise got out of the bathroom and he saw Kagami waiting on the bed.

"Uhm, hey..." He greeted the man sitting on the bed.

"Uh, hey…"The read head answered. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, none of them were moving until Kagami finally spoke up.

"So, uhm, are you okay?" he blushed "I mean, does it… you know, still hurt?" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine Kagamichii." The blond smiled, he noticed that Kagami is wearing his gift. "Thank you for worrying about me. I should go now."

"WAIT! Uhm, I mean, d-do you want breakfast?" The red head couldn't get any redder.

The blond giggled and politely refused. "No thanks Kagamichii. I'll go ahead now." Kise walked towards the bedroom door, attempting to leave the room as soon as possible because it smells like sex, if he doesn't get out, his half hard cock will go fully erected.

"Kise wait!" Kagami grabbed his arm, "about last night… I'm sorry. I was just drunk."

For some reason, that stung Kise. Does he mean that he regrets it? Does this mean that he might have done it with someone else because he was JUST DRUNK?  
>Kise pulled his hand back, a little annoyed. "You were JUST drunk? So you wouldn't have sex with me if you're not sober?"<p>

"That's not what I-"

"Then what?!"

The red head gulped, he thinks that drunken sex is just wrong because it will just be sex. Kagami doesn't want that. He wants to snuggle after sex and wake up feeling great because he fully recalls what happened the night before.

"Kise I think last night was a mistake."

"I have to go." The blond ran out of the room, out of the house, without looking back.

~ X X X ~  
>Kise ran half of his way home, forcing himself not to cry. He knew the possibilities before he got out of Kagami's bathroom; that the red head might or might not like what they did last night. But still, a part of him was hoping that his feelings would be reciprocated.<p>

The blond stopped running, his hands resting on his knees as he pants. "Stupid Kagamichii!"

He started walking, eyes a little teary until he reached his apartment. He entered then went straight to his bedroom. He saw Aomine there, lying on his stomach, one leg out the bed, still wearing his pants from last night. The tanned teen looked a bit cold so Kise covered him with the blanket that was on the floor. He noticed Aomine's hands were wounded, his knuckles were badly bruised and there were dried blood. By the looks of it, Touo's Ace wouldn't be playing basketball for sometime due to his injuries.

Kise fetched their first aid kit to treat his best friend's wounds. He cleansed the wounds and got rid of the dried blood. The tanned teen grunted a couple of but did not wake up. After cleansing, he bandaged the injured hands and let the other have his rest.

The blond changed his clothes then laid his back on his bed, his back facing the other teen. Kise recalled how Kagami said that what they did was a mistake. He started sobbing until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Night Aomine Broke Down

CHAPTER 7 - THE NIGHT AOMINE BROKE DOWN

Aomine has the highest alcohol tolerance among his circle of friends.  
>He's always the last to get drunk, he was always the one who carried Kise when they attend a party and the blond is too drunk to walk on his own. He was always the one to take Kise's shoes off and change his clothes so he could sleep comfortably. He always took good care of the blond. Even though everything is always forgotten by the morning.<p>

This particular night, is the one that he hates the most. Kise threw a little surprise party for Kagami. He knew the blond would go to this extent to be noticed by the red head. And fuck, does it annoy him to know that the blond is so into his rival. RIVAL, yeah, in everything; rival on court, rival for his former shadow, rival for Kise's attention.  
>As the night went on, Aomine has been holding back. He kept in mind that this is what Kise wanted, this makes Kise smile. And so he carried on through the party.<p>

_AOMINE'S POV_

I stared at them as they hugged each other in front of Kagami's apartment building. The hug was tight and heart-felt. Kagami sobbing in Kise's shoulder as Kise blushed and smiled. It wasn't easy; Tetsu patted my shoulder, giving me the Are-you-okay look. I just gave him a quick smile and went in the building.

Inside the elevator I saw Kise gripping Kagami's hand as he smiled at him. Seriously, holding hands? They're not even a thing yet! I wanted to grab Kise away from that idiot when Tetsu elbowed me, reminding me that I have no rights. I sighed.

The night went on pretty boring, well for me. The Seirin boys were so noisy playing the beer pong. And their captain was so freaking loud.  
>When Kagami finally came out of his room wearing Satsuki's gift, I looked at Kise; his face basically confessed to Kagami; with that blush on his cute little cheek bones and that smile on his perfectly curved pink lips. I wanted him to look at me; I wore freaking skinny jeans so he'd notice me for Christ's sake! But he didn't. His eyes were glued on Bakagami. Fuck that hurts. I would never tell him though. Tetsu gripped my arm, with such concern in his eyes. I told him that I'd leave if I couldn't handle it anymore. And I would. I don't wanna cause any ruckus on the party Kise worked so hard for.<p>

The night went on, before we had to turn off that portable karaoke shit, the Seirin captain confessed to their coach. Haha, funny when people get too honest when drunk.

Almost everybody went home, well, the Seirin team, Satsuki, Akashi and his little lover (I still dunno his name).

Takao brought up a truth or dare game. It had Midorima striptease, which is by the way, quite a good show (I never thought he had it in him).  
>It had me wash the dishes! Fuck that Bakagami for making me do that! He shouldn't blame me the next day for his broken plates!<br>It had that Yosen's pretty boy kiss Tetsu! FUCK THAT SHIT! I ran to him, forcing myself not to beat the hell out of him.  
>I was about to punch him when he pulled me down for a kiss. Damn that shut me up.<p>

My whole body was in shock as he explored my mouth. He was a damn good kisser; I stared at him while processing what's happening. Suddenly, his hair turned blond and the color of his eyes became honey gold. I saw Kise as he kissed me; little did I know that I was kissing him back. The kiss was hot; it would have turned into something bad if it weren't for that giant baby who pushed me down to my butt. "Minechin I'll crush you!"

I saw Tetsu leave the place and went to the balcony, I wanted to follow him, but I figured he might need some alone time after having his first kiss stolen from him.  
>I LOL'd internally; I really think Tetsu is cute when his ears, cheeks and neck are all red.<p>

Midorima's lover insisted for another spin. I just sighed and let this shit finish soon. He spun the arrow and from that point on, I wanted to forget everything.  
>After the game, that night turned out to be the worst night of my life. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to forget the things I saw and heard.<p>

Yes, I remember clearly. Everything that happened that night; how Kise blushed as he said what he said. How he and Kagami kissed. How they closed their eyes as they devoured each other, forgetting about everyone else. I wanted them to stop, to break that kiss, to punch that stupid Bakagami for just being him! I wanted Kise to look at me, smile at me so I can offer us to go home. But I can't, I just... Can't.

That's the last draw! I can't freaking take it anymore. And so I grabbed my last bottle of beer and walked my way home.  
>I sipped on my beer as I passed familiar streets on my way. I can remember Kise's weight on my back when I had to carry him home. I can still feel him murmur nonsense on my ear that always makes me shiver as we share chuckles.<p>

But now, he's not coming home with me. He's probably staying there. They're probably having se- FUCK! FUCK! FFFUUUCCCK! I threw the bottle I'm holding as hard as I can, seeing it fly through the narrow street not caring if it might hit someone. FUCK! I punched the light post I came across with. WHY THE FUCK DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?! I punched it again. WHY CAN'T IT BE ME?! I punched it again and again and again, pouring all my frustrations to a light post until I heard my knuckles crack and I saw my fists bleed.

I leaned my forehead on to the same light post, no matter how hard I try, and the tears won't stop pouring from my eyes. FUCK! I'm fucking pathetic! I Slid down to my knees, my forehead still against the light post as I gripped my pants. My tears were dripping onto my clenched fists. I stayed there for God knows how long, crying his eyes out. When I felt that he could stand up again, I forced my feet to walk.

When I entered our apartment, I took a look around it, I can see the images through the dim lighted living room; it is where Kise and I played video games till dawn, where we shared pizza or burgers, where we laughed at each other's messy faces. It is where we watched movies until he fell asleep and lean his head to my shoulder, where I just stared at his beautiful face, appreciating his smooth skin and pink lips. I can still feel his breathing that tickled my ear… He was so close to me, but how he's so far away.

I leaned on the door behind me, I slid down against the door, sitting on floor, feeling the tears threatening to pour again, and it did. I started crying again. Fuck, I must look so weak right now! I don't know if I am just extra emotional because of the alcohol, or I just seriously fell in love over a guy who doesn't even see me as a man!

I stood up and went to our room, and jumped to my bed. I lie onto my stomach. I looked at Kise's picture in my phone. I rubbed his face on the screen with my thumb as I continue sobbing. Until I thought of someone…

TETSU!

He's the only person I can talk to about my shitty feelings. And so I rubbed my face against the pillow so I can clear my vision, I dialed Tetsu's number. It took 5 rings before he answered.

"Aomine-kun..?"

"Tetsu, I…" I tried my best not to sound crying over the line. But I knew I sucked on pretending because Tetsu knew right away that there's something wrong.

"Aomine-kun, where are you right now?"

"…I'm at my apartment. Tetsu, I feel like dying right now… Can you come here and stop me?"

"Don't do anything stupid, I'll be there as soon as I can"

Then he hung up. I know I sound like a needy pussy, but I can't help it, I need someone to pat me on my shoulder and tell me that I will be fine. I need someone to be there and listen to my nonsense. And I know only Tetsu can put up with all my bullshit.

Not long after the phone call, Tetsu entered my room. Yeah he has a spare key for our apartment. I sat on the edge of my bed as he sat on the edge of Kise's bed, facing me.

"Tetsu I…Kise is with him." Dammit, I can't help it; I'm starting to cry again. Tetsu stood up and walked towards me. He stood right in the middle of my parted thighs and hugged my head. I buried my face onto his torso and sobbed, my hands were on my sides, not moving.

"I can't even do anything about it..."

"Aomine-kun… Maybe you shouldn't do anything about it."

"What?"

"Maybe it's time for you to move on."

I looked up at him confused as to what he just said, what the hell is he saying? Like it was that easy!

"Tetsu, it's not that eas-"

"I'll help you." he cut me off.

I'm not sure what he's getting at. "Huh?" is all I can say. He placed both his hands on my jaw lines. He gently angled my head upwards, our faces inches apart. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against mine

"Let me help you forget about him." He whispered to my lips and continued to kiss me. My eyes were wide open as he licked my lips apart and sucked on my bottom lip. When he broke the kiss for air, he looked at me right in the eye; I looked back at him in total confusion.

"Tetsu, I've hurt you before, I've hurt you so bad, and I don't want to end up doing it again."

"Aomine-kun, I am ready. For Aomine-kun, I'm ready to get hurt again. I want to help you get over Kise-kun. Please, you have to let me help you."

With that, he kissed me again; desperately. I closed as I felt all the passion he had in that kiss. I opened my mouth, giving him more access. It started gentle, but the kiss grew needy and deeper; our tongues circling inside our connected mouths, inside, outside, spit rolling down our cheeks.

I groaned in the kiss. Tetsu must have taken that as a sign. He started trailing my jaw line with his tongue, down to my neck. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He continued licking, from my neck down to my chest; he played with my nipples using his tongue. It sent shivers down to my spine and all these actions made my dick twitch.

Tetsu knelt down and unbuckled my belt. I can only watch him as he undid my pants and pulled out my throbbing dick. My mind went blank. I shut my eyes as I felt him lick from the base of my dick up to its tip. I gripped the sheets of my bed. He played with my cock, circling it with his tongue.

I can feel the heat building up to my stomach. Tetsu took as much of my dick into his mouth as he can. I felt him gagged and it made my dick twitch again. I groaned, moaned and hissed as he bobbed his head up and down. I let him do the work until it was too much for me; I gripped his hair and started thrusting into his mouth. I can feel him hum with droplets of tears in the corner of his eyes, which is basically the only thing he could do with his mouth stuffed with my full grown erection. I thrust harder and harder until I was on my limit.

"Ahhhh fuck!" I came inside his mouth while shouting "KISEEE!"

Tetsu took all of my cum in his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin. It took a minute or two before my last word sunk in to me. Shit! What did I just fucking say?!

I looked down at Tetsu, he was wiping the cum off of his chin with his forearm. I can see how upset his eyes were, I felt so guilty. I hurt him again. But what can I do? What should I say?

"Tetsu I'm sorry. I really am" I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay, Aomine-kun." I can tell his face is full of sadness. He's not even looking at me.

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." He stood up, took some aspirins from my desk drawer and made me take it.

"You should get some rest. You're probably still tipsy from all the alcohol you took in earlier." He said with his usual deadpan. I laid my back on my bed; he sat beside me, gently running his finger through my hair, brushing it off of my face. It was so calming. Soon enough, I felt dizzy and fell asleep.

~ X X X ~

As soon as Aomine fell asleep, Kuroko quietly exited the room. As he closed his door behind him, the teal haired boy leaned against it and let out a long sigh with his eyes shut close. He's forcing to stop the tears from falling down.

_I tried to make him feel good. He still thinks of Kise-kun._

He thought to himself as he let out another sigh, clenching his shirt on his chest. Kuroko felt bad. REALLY bad. His chest ached, like he was being suffocated. But he could not blame the tanned teen for it.

He shook his head, gave out a long exhale and went home. The shadow was able to force himself not to cry. He's not the type to give up so easily after all.

~ X X X ~

The following morning, Aomine woke up with his injured hands bandaged.  
>He looked around; Kuroko was no longer beside him and Kise was still not on his bed. He fetched his phone and looked at the time. It was already 1:00 pm. He felt his stomach growling, so he stood up, changed into comfortable clothes and went out of the bedroom to look for something to eat.<p>

He went to the kitchen and he saw the blond there, preparing 2 bowls of sweetened cereal.

"Good morning Aominechii! Opp, I mean, good afternoon!" The blond smiled at him. He noticed love marks on Kise's neck but decided to pretend not to see them. The blond offered him the bowl of cereal, which he took and started eating on their dining table.

"Ne, Aominechii…"

"Hm?"

"Do you… uh, remember anything from last night?"

Yes, he remembers everything. He knows who was the last person to get pointed at during the last spin. The blunette knows every single detail of what happened at the said night.

"No, I don't. I got pretty wasted. Sorry." But Touo's ace decided to keep it to himself. He has no reason as to why, but he surely didn't want to discuss it with the blond.

"Oh, it's okay Aominechii! No need to apologize! I just wish I could remember... By the way, your hands were injured so I cleansed them and I also called your captain so you'll be excused for practice."

"Oh, thanks. Not like I attend practice anyway."

"Why were your hands injured at the first place?"

Aomine couldn't think of an excuse.

"I forgot. Can't remember anything. I probably tripped or something"

With a couple of scolding from the blond, the day went on pretty smoothly. The blond, clearly still in pain, rested the whole day while Aomine played online basketball (to get his mind off of Kise's neck marks.)

Notes:

I knoooow, I knooooww, I suck at writing drama! lolz! hey, Aomine + drama = hard to write, right?!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Camcorder

Chapter 8:

It has been two weeks since his birthday party and Kagami still hasn't heard from Kise. Every time the red head tries to call or text the blond, he always stops and thinks, "What will I say to him? Maybe he needs time." Kagami knows to himself that he is awkward and brusque, and he tends to say the worst words in the worst situations, his words were never interpreted the way he wants it to be interpreted.

Ever since the surprise party, he never stopped thinking of the blond. He's always spacing out. Sometimes he only finishes 2 burgers and he'd be done eating. In practice, he misses passes and shots. He kept thinking "Why did Kise misinterpret?" The sex was not the mistake, it was the fact that it's their first time and they did it under the influence of alcohol.

"mi-kun… Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun!"

The red head snapped back to reality when Kuroko waved his hand in his face to get his attention.

"You almost bumped into a lady in a wheelchair."Kuroko pointed at the old lady.

"S-sorry, I was just…thinking…" He said as they walk their way to Maji Burger for dinner.

The entire walk went on with silence. When they reached their destination, Kagami ordered the usual 12 burgers and a soda while Kuroko ordered a hotdog sandwich and his favorite vanilla milk shake. They sat on their usual spot when Kuroko decided to break the silence.

"What were you thinking about, Kagami-kun?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"No." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Wha-"

"I am worried Kagami-kun. You have not been yourself for the past 2 weeks or so. And I am not the only one who's worried; the whole team has been asking me if something happened to you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine"

"Even Nigou is smart enough to know that's a lie." Kuroko's stare pierced through the red head's soul so he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, well, do you remember anything from the night of my party?"

"HHmm..The last thing I remember was Hyuuga-senpai's confession." A lie. Kuroko remembers everything. He did not drink too much that night. But for Aomine's sake, decided to keep it a secret.

"Exactly! That's the last thing I remember as well!"

"What about it, Kagami-kun?"

"Well… that night…" the red head paused for a little and blushed. "Kise and I kinda did it… and we both can't remember a thing."

"Did you two talk about it?"The teal haired boy said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"We kinda did… And I said it was a mistake" Kagami sighed realizing once again how big of an idiot he is.

"Kagami-kun, why did you say that?" Kuroko gripped the cup of his favorite vanilla milk shake. "Did you really think it was a mistake? Did you regret doing it with Kise-kun?"

"I don't know… I definitely don't regret doing it with him… I just think it's wrong to do it when we're both drunk. I don't even know if he feels the same way. "

"Do you like Kise-kun?" Kuroko deadpanned.

The red head almost chocked on his burger because of the sudden question. "I… I do. A lot. I really like him a lot."

"Then you should talk to him, Kagami-kun. Don't wait until it's too late. Kise-kun is a model, not to mention he's really good looking. Soon enough someone will try to take him"  
>Kagami stared into space, he didn't know how to confess. He didn't know the right words to say. He didn't want the blond to think that the drunken sex was the foundation of this confession. Seirin's ace was deep in his thoughts when his phone rang.<p>

"It's Furihata." He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagami-kun, I left my camcorder at your house, can you bring it to practice tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure. Where did you leave it?"

"I left it recording at the shelf of your TV set"

"Oh, ok. WAIT! DID YOU SAY YOU LEFT IT RECORDING?!" Kagami just realized, hoping the camcorder would record enough to make him remember

"Yeah, because Sei and I had to leave early, so I thought recording the rest your party was a good idea. But I think it will stop recording once the battery or the memory runs out."

"THANK YOU FURIHATA! MAN, YOU MIGHT HAVE JUST SAVED ME!" then he hung up and turned to his partner.

"Kuroko, I have to go!" Then he left his shadow with the rest of his burgers and ran his way back home.

At home, he searched the shelf of his TV set and found Furihata's camcorder. T was still angled the way Furihata left it, and the way it was angled, he's sure that everything in the living room was captured.

As expected, the battery's dead, so he fetched for his universal charger and charged the battery for an hour.  
>One full hour, he just stared at the blinking red light of the charger, waiting for it to turn green. Once it did, he hurriedly unplugged it and put it back to the camcorder. He turned it on and waited for a little buff, he started searching the videos.<p>

**First clip was when the party was being prepared, from the decorations to the ambulance scene.**

FURIHATA: *holds the camera, pans from left to right* We're inside the ambulance Sei got for the surprise. Waiting for the birthday boy!

MURASAKIBARA: *dips his index finger to the side of the cake then sucks it.*

HIMURO: Atsushi! Stop tasting the cake! It has to be presentable!

KISE: SSHH! He's here! He's here!

_*Everybody watches Momoi act*_

TAKAO: *whispers* Whoah, go Momoi-san!

_*Ambulance door opens, everybody shouts happy birthday. Camera zooms to Kagami's reaction, crying as Kise hugged him.*_

AOMINE: *accidentally caught on camera, looks annoyed and goes inside the apartment building*

**Second clip was in the elevator to the apartment.**

**Third clip was the party,** where Takao and Kise shared the mic on a song they both like, the Seiring team on the beer pong.

SEIRIN TEAM: *Hyuuga shoots the ping pong ball to Teppei's cup* WHOOOOOH! GO HYUUGA!

TAKAO/KISE: *sings* I like your messy hair. I like the clothes you wear. I like the way you sing and when you dance with me! *sings louder* I don't know why I love you, I just know I can't stop thinking of you, OH WELL! It's cause you make me smile! You always make me smile!

**Fourth clip was Furihata and Akashi making out**, the camera was being held by Himuro. Camera pans to Murasakibara.

HIMURO: Atsushi! Stop eating already!

MURASAKIBARA: But Murochin! The cake is sooooo good! Here, taste it! *Murasakibara dips his finger to the frosting of the cake and forces it in Himuro's mouth*

HIMURO: Umpf! *purposely pans the camera to himself* Hmm... *starts sucking on Murasakibara's finger with eyes closed*

MURASAKIBARA: Murochin, are you trying to make a sex video?

HIMURO: Oh dear you just gave me the kinkiest idea ever!

**Fifth clip was Takao singing to Midorima**. Camera still held by Himuro

TAKAO: ALRIGHT! This song is for Shin-chan!

MIDORIMA: *looks away* Shut up Takao!

TAKAO: *sings while standing in front of Midorima* Stay for the night, If you want to, I can show you, what my dreams are made of… As I'm dreaming of your face!

MIDORIMA: *drinks beer while looking away.* Tsk!*pushes glasses up to nose bridge to hide blush*

TAKAO: *sings* they say that love is forever! Your forever is all that I nee-hi-hi-d! Please stay-ehey as long as you need… Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear  
>that I will never leave! Please stay-ehey forever with me!<p>

_*Crowd claps for Takao. *_

MIDORIMA: TSK! TAKAO YOU IDIOT! *grabs Takao's wrist to the couch, makes him sit to his lap and starts making out*

**Sixth clip was when Himuro interrupted the make out session**, whereas the slightly drunk Akashi glared at him.

HIMURO: So, Seirin's Furihata, can you tell me how to eat a lollipop?

FURIHATA: *Wipes some spit off of his chin* Well, first you have to remove the wrapper, and then lick the candy a couple of times to taste if it's too sweet or too sour. And then if it's just right, you can suck on it, put it inside your mouth and then twirl your tongue around the candy so you can savor the flavor. Careful not to bite because that would hurt. If you feel like it's too big for your mouth, you can just continue licking until your jaws get used to it. You can put it in and out your mouth, rub it against your tongue until the flavor of the surprise center comes bursting out at the very end.

AKASHI: Kouki, look at what you did to me. *the camera tilts down to Akashi's crotch, there's a tent in his pants* you must take responsibility of this erection. *Akashi looks at Himuro then grabs the camera by the lens*

**Seventh clip was Furihata setting up the camera to the TV shelf.**

And then the last and longest clip was what Kagami focused on. He skipped through the rest of the singing and beer pong and Hyuuga's confession.

He started watching when Takao brought up the Truth or Dare game. The camera captured Midorima strip teasing. Kagami gulped and rewatched that part. He couldn't help it; Midorima was strip teasing like it's his job!

The camera captured him ordering Aomine to wash the dishes. He sweat dropped. That explains why some of his plates are broken and he had to rewash all of them.

Kagami's eyes and mouth were wide open when he saw his brother kissing his shadow, and then after Kuroko, Aomine, where the tanned teen kissed back. DAMN YOU TATSUYA!  
>He continued watching, the red head started remembering bits of what happened that night.<p>

Finally, at the last spin, it pointed to Kise. The blond chose a Truth challenge. Whereas the challenge was: "Describe how you met your one true love"

And when Kise answered, they started making out. Kagami now remembers everything. As he recalled what happened that night, he realized that he's starting to get a boner.

Notes:

LOLZ! ok. Slightly revealed. More revelations on the upcoming chapters! I knooow I knooowww what a tease! but don't hate me:P

NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: Hyuuga gets punished but he doesn't know why.

AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY GOES SO FAR! Senkyu minna san!


	9. Chapter 9 - Hyuuga's Punishment

Notes:

This is a side story. I'm planning to add another chapter like this one.Chapter Text

It has been several weeks since his coach last talked to him outside practice, and Hyuuga's clueless as to why. All he knows is that he's been doing 3 times the normal practice routines, but he can't complain. He always thought that winning the Winter Cup doesn't mean he is allowed to slack off, he's the captain after all.

"Alright, that's it for today. Tomorrow we will be training outdoors and then we'll visit a hot spring."

Riko said her final words before dismissing the team. Everybody was excited with the idea of relaxing in a hot spring, since it has been 2 weeks of hell.

"Hyuuga, Kagami, you two will stay and run another 30 laps around the gym."

"B-but coach!" The red head tried to protest.

"NOT BUTS BUTS! YOU HAVE BEEN SLACKING OFF, MISSING PASSES AND SHOTS AND THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Riko shouted as he hit their ace with a paper fan.

"SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!" the red head begged for his coach to stop hitting him.

"Uhm, Coach, why me too?" Hyuuga asked, trying to sound down-to-earth to avoid being hit by the paper fan.

"It's your punishment!"

Everybody gasp! IS SHE REALLY GOING TO REMIND HIM ABOUT THE CONFESSION?! All of them internally shouted.

Hyuuga bowed his head politely, "I accept the punishment. But I would like to know what for."

Seirin's coach blushed 3 shades of dark red while gripping the paper fan. All of the members intensely watched as the scene unfold.

"F-for… FOR LETTING THIS BAKAGAMI SLACK OFF! YOU JERK! NOW START RUNNING BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH THIS PAPER FAN!" And with that, the two started doing their laps.

"YOSH! I'm so pumped for tomorrow! Finally, a relaxing Friday!" Kognei exclaimed while stretching his arms above his head as the whole team walked to the showers.

"Yeah, I'm surprised coach was ok after THAT incident" Izuki whispered as he elbowed Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy smile "She's obviously killing him. His training regiment is three times harder compared to ours."

"It's not coach's fault for acting all awkward like that. I was twice as awkward when Mitobe confessed to me. Right, baby?" Kognei said as he stole a kiss on Mitobe's sweaty cheek. The other just nodded while blushing; which made Kognei giggle.

"Kognei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, please stop that, it's disturbing." Kuroko out of nowhere deadpanned. All of his teammates almost jumped in shock due to the sudden appearance.

"Geez! Kuroko you gotta stop doing that!" Izuki shouted, with his hand on his chest, feeling his heart still beating a bit faster.

"Sorry Izuki-senpai, but I don't do it on purpose. Anyway, I think we should let Hyuuga-senpai know."

"Nah, let them find out themselves. Sooner or later one of them will come out of their shell and spit it out." Kiyoshi said as he removed his shirt and shoved it in his locker.

~ X X X ~

"Alright everyone! That's it for today. Everybody should go relax to the hot spring!" Riku ordered, all members of their club just gave sighs in response, too tired to talk.

"Except you, Hyuuga. You'll run another kilometer, NOW!" And without any questions, their captain started running again, forcing himself not to pass out. After 30 minutes of running, he proceeded to the hot springs.

"Everybody must be done by now" Hyuuga gave a long, tired sigh as he walked his way to the hot springs. He just finished his death training and is now ready for bath; he's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. When he entered the steamy room, he wasn't surprised to see no one there.

"They're probably having dinner by now." He said to himself as he lower his body down to the hot water. He leaned against the edge of the spring and cracked his neck.

"Ahhh, man, hot springs sure can be relaxing." After a good 30 minutes of bathing, he went up, dried himself and got dressed. He heard his stomach grumble, reminding him that he hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and he is STARVING.

As he walked his was to the eatery of the bath house , (wishing to find at least Kagami still eating so he would have some company) he passed by a shallow hall way, he heard two familiar voices, talking in the most relaxed tone:

TEPPEI: Happy anniversary.

RIKO: I'm glad you remembered. *sighs* It's been 2 years, huh?

TEPPEI: Yeah, can't believe we've been together for that long. It all seems like yesterday.

RIKO: I know. Time sure flies when you're enjoying yourself. (Both of them chuckled)

Hyuuga gripped his fist after hearing this talk. He never thought Kiyoshi, of all people, would be dating the person he's in love with. Teppei was the one who knew about his feelings from the very beginning. He was the one whom Hyuuga told about all his feelings for Riko. He was the one whom Hyuuga considered his best friend.

He gritted his teeth, anger, jealousy, annoyance, hatred. All negative emotions stirred up his stomach, and before he knew it, he attacked Kiyoshi. He grabbed Seirin's center by the shoulder from behind and punched him right in the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sending Kiyoshi to the ground. Riko was in shock, she couldn't move from where she was standing.

"Hy-Hyuuga! It's not what you-"

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear any of your lies! I can't believe I told you everything! You of all people!"

"Hyuuga please! Listen!" Kiyoshi tried his best to get the attention of the boiling Hyuuga but he failed.

"Two years, Teppei! You've been dating her behind my back for two fucking years! You should have just man up and told me from the very begging! I wouldn't have told you that I find it cute when she ties her hair into a little pony tail when she's serious! Or when her hair sways when she skip-hops! I wouldn't have told you that I like the way she bats her eyes, and the way she sulks when no one wants to eat her cooking! I wouldn't have told you that I find her smile astonishing; I just wish I could stare at her all day! I wouldn't have told you that I love her! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

With tears building up to the corners of his eyes, Hyuuga was about to throw him another punch when Izuki came to stop him.

"Hyuuga! What the heck are you doing?!" The point guard pushed his captain away from Teppei. Then he knelt down to see any injuries or damages aside from the cracked and bruised lower lip.

"Are you okay, babe?"

The point guard cupped Teppei's cheeks with the palms of his hands and turned his head from left to right to make sure that there aren't any other scratches.

Seirin's center blushed at the action. "I-I'm ok…It's nothing, really."

Hyuuga's jaw dropped. The scene shut him up. He blinked his eyes several times to make sure that he was not hallucinating.

"Wh-what the-" Seirin's captain stuttered as he looked at the two men on the floor, acting all lovey-dovey.

"Riko and I were talking about our basketball club. It's our club's 2nd year anniversary, that's why we're celebrating it here" Kiyoshi said as Izuki helped him up.

Seirin's captain was all confused, one second he heard his best friend and his long time crush talking about their anniversary then the next, he sees Kiyoshi all mushy with his other friend.

"Th-that means you two are..." Hyuuga pointed at Izuki and Kiyoshi. "And you two aren't?" Then he pointed to Riko and Kiyoshi.

Their captain blushed; his head was full of embarrassment. He gulped and turned to Riko, who was by the way, flushed from neck to ears. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Did you… Did you mean all that?" Riko finally was able to speak with face bright red.

"I uh…I…" Hyuuga looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"JUST ANSWER ME! DAMMIT!" Yelled Riko as she clenched her fists.

Hyuuga gulped before answering. "Y-yeah, I meant every single word."

"YOU IDIOT!" Riko shouted before she grabbed Hyuuga by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Her eyes were shut closed as she tasted the sweet cherry-mint from Hyuuga's lips.  
>It didn't take long before Seirin's captain placed the palm of his left hand on Riko's jaw line and the other on her hip.<p>

The kiss was light, gentle and very romantic. The other two males were just sighing and smiling at the sight. FINALLY, FINALLY the mother and father of their little Seirin family acknowledged each other.

After a couple of minutes, the two broke the kiss and slowly opened their eyes. Both of them smiled and hugged each other. Riko whispered to Hyuuga's ear

"Next time you confess, say it to me, not to anyone else, okay?"

"I'll confess my love for you every single day, starting today"

"OKAY! OKAY! Enough with the cheesy lines! Everyone's waiting in the eatery!" Kiyoshi interrupted. And with that, all four of them went to the eatery where the rest of their FAMILY was waiting.

Notes:

A quick shout out to Lucy2030 who requested a cute HyuugaRiko! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING UP WITH MY SILLY STORY!

NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: FINALLY, THE COMPLETE DETAIL ON WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN KISE AND KAGAMI


	10. Chapter 10 - Now or Never

CHAPTER 10

Kagami held the camcorder tight in his hands as events from his birthday flash to his mind.  
>He started palming his hard on under his jersey shorts as he remembered every single detail of what happened the night of his party.<p>

_~FLASH BACK~_

Kise gulped before answering the question.  
>Everybody seemed to pay attention to what he was about to say. Aomine just looked outside the balcony where Kuroko was still standing. He doesn't want to hear this story all over again, especially now that he's half drunk and the alcohol is somewhat taking over his emotions.<p>

"2 years ago, I had a modeling job in America…" the blond paused for a moment. Kagami stopped drinking his beer and looked at the man beside him. Kise looked back at him, straight in the eye.

"A certain red head with funny split eye brows asked me for a 1-on-1 on a street ball…" Kise smiled as he reminisce such good memories, but before he can even finish, Kagami heavily placed his drink to the center table, making a loud THUD.

"WHY?" Seirin's ace asked, not looking at the blond. "Why would you keep quiet about something like that?!" gripping the bottle of beer. The blond found it hard to read the red head's expression.

"Kagamichii… Y-you remember?"

It took a minute or two before he turned his gaze to the model and answered with face flushed, eyes full of determination. "I never forgot."

Then the red head pulled the blond for a kiss. Kise wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck like he was already expecting the kiss to happen. With eyes closed, he kissed back; opening his lips and letting the latter's tongue slide in his liquor-smelling mouth. Kagami leaned closer, Hungry for friction from both of their bodies. They both broke the kiss, their foreheads leaning against each other, eyes shut close.

Both of them gasped for air for a moment before they opened their eyes. Red orbs stared straight to honey brown crystals. Kagami cupped the model's cheek and both of them smiled, like they have been both so hungry for each other's presence all this time.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.." Kagami whispered, as if he's too weak to speak normally. Kise just smiled ever so warmly, he gripped the hand that's cupping his cheek.

"Kagamichii..." The blond, with a bit tears forming on the corners of his eyes, felt like the happiest person on earth, like all of his dreams and fantasies are finally coming true. He smiled again and owned the red head's lips.

Aomine stared at the two of them as the scene unfold right before his hazy eyes. He hated how happy the blond was so he stood up and was the first to leave.

The Takao and Midorima followed saying "Okay, I think this party is pretty much over."

"Midochin, can we stay at your place? I can't go home to Akita with Murochin like this." And so they left, the purple head giant carried Himuro on his back and bid their goodbyes to Kagami and Kise (which were pretty much ignored).

Kuroko, realizing that no one's around anymore except the two, he the left as well.

_Finally_, Kagami and Kise are alone.

"To your room, now!" Kise ordered as he wrapped his legs around the red head's waist and continued claiming his mouth. Kagami complied; he carried the blond, hands on the butt cheeks, without breaking the kiss.

That was when the camera stopped recording, but Kagami continued to remember.

Once they were inside the room. Seirin's ace threw Kise to the bed, removed his own shirt before crawling on top of the blond. They kissed again, this time hungrier, needier. The blond moaned into the kiss as Kagami sucked on his lower lip. The red head hurriedly took off Kise's shirt; pulled it from the hem and over to the model's head, then tossed it to God knows where.

He started licking and sucking on other's neck like a hungry tiger. Kaijou's ace moaned, he tilted his head higher as Kagami marked his neck. The red head moved lower to his chest and played with the blonde's nipples using his tongue; sucked on them until they were reddish and erect. The action made Kise arc his back and moan a little loader.

As Kagami played with the other's nipple, he started unblocking the blond's belt, undid his pants and pulled it down. Kise raised his hips a little to allow the red head remove his remaining clothing. Once fully naked, Kagami stared at the blond's body, appreciating the beauty in front of him.

"D-don't stare... It's embarrassing..." He said, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Kise, you have nothing to be embarrassed about... You're fucking perfect."

Kise blushed as Kagami spread his legs wide apart and lowered his head between the blond's legs; he started sucking and biting on his inner thighs, leaving marks all over. Kise whimpered, the red head hasn't touched his throbbing member yet, and he couldn't wait.

"Kagamichii, don't tease me anymore, please…Hurry!"

Kagami smirk at Kise's pleading face; it was priceless. He didn't let the blond wait any longer; he licked his dick from the balls up to the tip which made the other shiver. He gripped the body of the throbbing member while he sucked on the head. He sucked harder on the cock while he stroke the body furiously, making the blond moan louder. He started bobbing his head up and down, taking as much as he can into his mouth.

"Nghh- Ohhh! Fuck! More!" the blond gripped the red locks and pressed his head against his dick and kept him in place. When Kagami couldn't take it anymore, he released the dick that nearly choked him and motioned the blond to the night stand beside the bed.

"Get the lube in the drawer." He commanded and the blond complied. He handed the bottle of lube to the man on top of him.

Kagami poured an ample amount of lube on his index and middle fingers and slid them into Kise's pink hole. He started scissoring his fingers inside the blond as he continued sucking on his fully erected member.

"Hhhmmm yeahhh, like that!" the blond breathlessly moaned, gripping the sheets beside his head.

The red head felt that the hole was lose enough to take him, with minimal pain that is. Once the blond is ready, Kagami got rid of his own pants and poured lube all over his thick, achingly hard dick. He shivered a little due to the coldness of the lube. The red head stroked his own dick a couple of times then rubbed the tip onto the blond's entrance, teasing him.

"Kagamichii, please…" Kise whimpered and pleaded. "Put it in… I... I can't wait anymore!"

And so, the red head slowly entered the blond, making the blond breath heavier than he already was. Once he was fully inside the blond, he stopped moving.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Y-you're not, Kagamichii, this feels gooooood to me..." The blond breathlessly said and he gave his hips an experimental grind while the latter's dick was inside him. That earned him a groan, he smirked at the man on top of him, giving him the signal that he's ready to be fucked.

"Ngh! What's my name? Call me by my name."

"T-Taiga! Taiga move!" satisfied, Kagami pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in. He started pounding the blond's ass.

"Nghh- Ahh! Ahh! H-harder! Harder! Harder Taiga!" Kagami complied as he breathlessly groaned

"Fuck!" The red head needed more access! He shifted the blond to the right and placed one leg over his shoulder; he gripped the blond's right leg and he continued rummaging the abused hole. The position drove the blond crazy.

"So! Tight! Ughhhh!"

"AGGHHH! RIGHT THERE! DO IT AGAIN!" the blond shouted as his spot was hit.

The red head continued thrusting in and out, hitting the right spot over and over and over again, until he felt his orgasm fast approaching. "Fuck! I'm! Almost! There!"

The model grabbed his own erection and started pumping it furiously. "Taiga! I'm gonna! TAIGGGAA! AAGGHHH!" and the blond came, spreading his cum to the sheets. Not long after that, Kagami came inside him with a loud groan, filling the latter with his hot cum.

The red head fell at the other side of the bed, still panting.

"That was… Fucking amazing!"

"_YOU'RE_ amazing, Kagamichii!"

The blond smiled snuggled onto him and placed a chaste kiss on his chest

"I love you, Taiga…"

Kagami did not replied, instead, he smiled and kissed the other's head and closed his eyes.

And not long after that, they both passed out.

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

"FFFUCKKK!" he groaned as he came on his hand while imagining Kise's moaning face. He wiped it off with some paper napkins and tossed it away.

Kagami remembers now. He now knows what to say, hopefully, say it right this time.  
>"I have to meet him!" And with that, he dialed Kise's number.<p>

~ X X X ~

"The number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a mes-"

Without even finishing the prompt, Kagami ended the call. That was his 18th time to call the blond. The red head also left several text messages, but the blond did not respond. It was starting to frustrate Kagami. Taking a deep breath, he typed his last message.

"Kise, I know you're mad, but we need to talk. Please meet me at the usual basketball court. I'll be waiting there tomorrow the whole day. Please come. I really, REALLY need to talk to you."

He pressed send and threw his phone on the other side of the bed where he's lying. He closed his eyes shut, hoping to feel his phone vibrate, but it didn't. It is now past midnight and he couldn't sleep at all. His mind was filled with Kise; what will he first say? Will he hug the blond first? Will he tell him that their feelings are mutual all this time? Without realizing, Kagami fell asleep.

~ x x x ~

"It's so bright"

Kagami said as he ruffled in his bed, trying to hide from the blinding brightness using the back of his palm. He slowly sat up after hearing a familiar voice.

"Kagamichii…"

It was Kise, standing at the frame of his bed room door, smiling brightly; making the red head's eyes hurt a little. Everything was white. When he fully opened his eyes, he stared at the blond, who was staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat, KISE CAME! KISE CAME! I CAN TELL HIM NOW!

"I'll miss you, Kagamichii…" Kise slowly turned his back to leave. Those words created a pool of questions in Kagami's head. What does he mean by that? When he saw the blonde's attempt to leave, he had to stop him, he just had to.

"Kise wait! I need to tell you something" Kagami said as he stood up from the bed. He walked towards the blond and grabbed his arm, not too rough.

Kise stopped for a moment, and then turned to the red head. The blond cupped the others cheeks with both hands and smiled. The red head closed his eyes and hold the hands on his cheeks, feeling the warmth of it.

"Kise, I love you. I always have… please give me a chance to show it to you…"

"It's too late, Kagamichii. But I'm glad."

"What do you mean..?"

Kise did not give him a response; he just smiled at him, turned around and left.

"Kise wait! Don't leave me, don't leave me again! KISE!"

The red head tried to reach for the blond once more but for some reason he couldn't. he stretched his arms, wanting to hold the blond, to hug him tight, trying to make something out of what the blond said.

"KISE! KISE! KISSSEEEE!"

Kagami suddenly rose from his bed, arms stretched like reaching for something, panting, with his eyes teary.

"…A dream? A very bad dream? Am I too late?" He checked his phone to see if the blond responded from his mails, but there was none. He gripped his phone, got into his sweat pants and run outside.

"I can't wait any longer. I have waited for 2 years already. I have to talk to him. NOW!"

With that, he ran to the blonde's apartment.

NOTES:

Thank you guys again for reading! and I'm sorry if this took too long!


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunited

Chapter 11

Kise has not been himself ever since his last encounter with Kagami. He's been spacing out, he's been eating ice cream (which is his comfort food), and he's been turning down modeling job offers and been skipping school. It's like the blonde's life paused for a week or two, a shutdown, a black out, a time away from everything.

Although he always plastered his beautiful, beautiful model smile, Aomine can tell that something is wrong. Looking at the blond across their small dining table, Aomine observed intently; Kise's hair all messy, there are black circles under his eyes and a small crack on his bottom lip due to lack of balm. The blond barely touched his lunch and he's just playing with the food; he hasn't been eating properly. They haven't opened the topic of Kagami's birthday aside from that morning after the party itself when Kise asked if Aomine remembers anything from the said night.

The bluenette understood that Kise slept with Kagami that night, as much as his guts wanted to deny it, it was a solid fact. He hated that it actually happened, if he could, he would do a rewind and redo things. But he can't, so at the very least he'd wish to see the blonde's genuine smile; which he doesn't. He can tell with just one look, that Kise is stressed out, far more stressed that he has ever been.

_Maybe Bakagami messed up, maybe they didn't actually do it, maybe Kagami passed out on second base, and maybe that's why Kise is upset._ All sorts of possibility popped up on Aomine's head, it lit up a tiny fire of hope in him that maybe it is not too late to confess._I need to tell Tetsu._

Touo's ace finished his lunch, went straight to their bedroom, and dialed Kuroko's number. It only took 2 rings before his former shadow picked up.

"Aomine-kun, Moshi-moshi."

"Tetsu. Are you free today? Can I come over?"

"I have homework, Aomine-kun. But I'll be done before 4. You can come over by then."

"Got it. I'll bring you your favorite Vanilla milk shake."

Kuroko's eyes sparkled, trying his best not to scream like a crazy fan girl at the sweet gesture. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

"No prob."

"May I ask why do you want to come over?"

Before the tanned teen could answer he heard a glass breaking from outside their room. _KISE!_ He thought to himself.

"I'll tell you when I get there. I gotta go, bye!" Aomine ended the call and threw his phone to his bed and ran to where Kise was; in the kitchen. He saw the blond picking up pieces of broken glass with rice scattered on the floor. _He didn't eat again._ The bluenette thought.

"I-I'm sorry, it slipped while I was-"

"Stop that, it's dangerous!"

"It's ok, Aominechii. I'll clean it up"

"Kise! Dammit!" The tanned teen didn't let the blond respond, he grabbed the other's wrists and shook them a little violently so that the model would let go of the pieces of broken glass. "Do you wanna end up cutting yourself?!"

Aomine did not let go of the other's hands, he looked at him straight in his eyes, and honey gold met midnight blue orbs. The bluenette can see, by the look on Kise's face that he's weak; his lips were pale, eyes are a little red and his whole face that used to be so vibrant is now dull and lifeless. There were bits of rice on the blonde's face so Aomine let go of one wrist to clean up his face, that's when he noticed that Kaijou's ace was warmer than usual.

"You're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine. You worry too much Aominechii.."

"Don't give me that bullcrap!" With that, the tanned teen scooped the blond and carried him like a princess and went to the bedroom. The blond rested his face on the bluenette's chest, it was warm, comfortable, and it felt safe. Before they even got to his bed, the blond already passed out.

Touo's ace carefully placed the sleeping blond to his bed, covered him with his blanket and then he went back to the kitchen to get a small bucket. He filled it with ice and water and then went back to the bedroom. He took a face towel, folded it, dipped it in the water, gave it a little squeeze then placed it on the blonde's forehead. He redid the process from time to time, not leaving the blonde's side.

_Oh yeah, he needs to eat something._ Aomine thought. And he went to the kitchen to cook porridge. And no, Aomine Daiki doesn't cook. _It's just porridge! I can't possibly mess this up!_ He thought.

About an hour and several tries later, he entered their room with a bowl of smoking porridge. Kise woke up with the smell. The blond shifted a little before fully opening his eyes.

"Hhhmm, what is that smell?" he said, sitting up.

"Oi idiot! Don't get up!" the bluenette placed the bowl on their bedside table and then placed a pillow behind Kise to elevate the blonde's back.

"You passed out because you haven't eaten properly in days. You have to eat this!"

"But I don't want to eat…"

"You are gonna eat this, or I will force you to eat." The tanned teen threatened as he took the towel off of Kise's forehead and placed it back in the bucket.

"But…"

"Shut up you idiot!" The bluenette took the bowl, scooped a spoonful, and blew on it before feeding it to the blond. Kise opened his mouth and let the other feed him.

"HHHMM! This is good Aominechii! Where did you buy this?"

"I… kinda… well, cooked it."

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong."

"IDIOT! I said I cooked it!"

The blonde's eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks.

"OMG Aominechii! You cooked for me?! And you cooked something edible! I'm so happy!"

The bluenette knocked the blonde's head playfully. With a slight tint of blush across his tanned face.

"Shut up and eat!" then he continued feeding the blond until he consumed all of what's in the bowl. After that, he gave Kise a capsule for flu, the other took it and lied back down. Aomine just sat on the floor, folded arms resting on the side of Kise's bed, his chin resting on his arms.

"Aominechii..?" Kise said, barely audible with his eyes closed.

"Hhhmmm?"

"Thank you…" With a smile, the blond fell asleep.

Aomine just stared at the other's sleeping face, so peaceful and calm; the face he adores so much. He held the blonde's hand and gently kissed it.

"You're welcome, Idiot… I love you." he murmured. Minutes of staring and he felt his eyelids falling down. Soon enough, we fell asleep too.

~ X X X ~

Kise was deep in his sleep when someone started banging on their apartment door. He shifted a little and covered his head with his pillow.

"Aominechii. Get the door." The blonde's request was pretty much ignored; all he got for response was a groan. He knew the tanned male was a heavy sleeper so he sat up and looked at his phone to check the time. It's 3 in the morning. He looked around; Aomine was already in his own bed, and the room was clean.

He heard the banging again.

"Fudge… Who in the world would be banging the door at 3 am…" He asked himself as stood up. Feeling a lot better with the fever gone, he lazily walked out their bedroom and towards the door of their apartment. The moment he opened it, arms flew around him, hugging him tight like there's no tomorrow.

"Wh-what the-"

It took a couple of minutes before it sunk to him who was the person hugging him.

"Kise…"

"Kagamichii? What are you doing..?"

The red head buried his face in Kise's shoulder, murmuring things that Kise barely understood.

"Kagamichii, are you drunk?"

"I'm not. Kise, listen to me" The red head broke the hug and gripped the blond by the shoulders, he looked at him straight in the eye.

"I need to tell you something important. So please don't interrupt me, because if you do, I might lose the courage of saying this."

"O-Okay..."

"I remember now. I remember everything"

Kise blushed; now fully awake after hearing what the red haired teen said.

"K-kagamichii…" he was stopped by an index finger flat on his lips, signaling him to hush.

"Two years ago, you had a modeling job in America, I happen to be that guy with funny split eye brows…"

"…you knew?" Kise took a couple of minutes to take in everything, it was happening too fast.

"All this time, yes. I was just not sure if you remembered as well. We felt the same way all this years and I feel like we have wasted so much time…"

"But… you said it was a mistake when we-"

"I did. And I'm sorry... I… I just… thought our first time doing it shouldn't be something to be forgotten by the morning. You know, I didn't want it to be something that's influenced by alcohol. I wanted it to be… special. " The red head said, looking away with face all red. He let go of the blonde's shoulders. "I wouldn't have known that you felt the same way if it weren't for Furihata's camera…"

"Furi-who?"

"Akashi's boyfriend."

"Ohh… Wait, what do you mean you wouldn't have known if it weren't for that camera?"

"He left it recording in my living room before he and Akashi left. It recorded almost everything."

"It recorded… The thing..?" The blond asked, with brush of red on his cheeks.

"What thing?" Completely unaware and clueless, Kagami looked at him with a questioning expression.

"You know… _US_… The thing…"

"…?"

With a sigh, and a roll of his eyes, the blond irritatedly said "THE SEX KAGAMICHII! DID IT RECORD US HAVING SEX?!"

The red head was surprised with the sudden bluntness; he blushed 3 shades of dark red and gulped and panic ran through his veins.

"W-well, it caught us m-making out and… And when I carried you to my roo—THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! The important thing is, Kise Ryouta," The red head suddenly knelt down on one knee, holding the blonde's hands firmly. "I have waited for 2 years, now I can finally ask you this," the model gulped and kept quiet, heart racing in his chest. He just looked at the other in the eye as his hands were held tight. "You are the most important person in my life. After that one on one match that we had back in America, I knew that you're the one. I wanna take care of you and make you feel happy in every possible way. So therefore, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kise felt his knees shake, tears were threatening to roll down his face, and heart beat drumming out all other noises. The blond was so happy, he could faint. Tears finally broke free from his eyes, he sobbed and smiled and nodded.

"Y-yes, Kagamichii! Yes I will!"

It took a moment before the red head processed the model's answer.

"Yes..? YES?! Haha! YES! Oh my god yes!" Kagami stood up then cupped the other's cheeks with the palms of his hands and gave him a quick kiss. "YES!" he almost screamed, "He said yes to me!" then he hugged the blond tightly, carried him up and twirled around. He felt like this is the happiest moment of his life.

The blond giggled, still trying to stop himself from crying, "Hush, Kagamichii! You might wake up the neighbors!"

Seirin's ace put him down and cupped his face again. "You have NO idea how happy I am right now!"

Kise smiled, ever so warmly and said "Me too…"

Right at the moment, they closed their distance to share a sweet, passionate kiss.

~ X X X ~

Aomine covered his mouth with both of his hands as he leaned against their bedroom door. He heard the blond say "Y-yes, Kagamichii! Yes I will!" through the slim door. He slid down until he's sitting on the cold, tiled floor, tears were involuntarily shedding, his hands were shaking, internally wishing Kise would have said NO. But he did the opposite, and now they're a fucking happy couple! And there is no way of reversing it. Wiping the wetness off of his face, he stood up.

"I gotta talk to Tet— OH FUCK! I was supposed to come over! Fuck fuck fuck!"

He grabbed his phone from his bed; it showed 5 messages from Kuroko. He opened the messages, wiping his eyes for a clearer vision.

"_**Aomie-kun, I've finished my home work early, you can come over now."**_

"_**Aomine-kun..?"**_

"_**You might have made plans. Ok, I'll wait until 4…"**_

"_**Are you still coming over?"**_

"_**Ok…Maybe not today."**_

Aomine felt so guilty, he made a promise to himself to do something special for Kuroko to make it up to him.

NOTE: yosh! To the very few readers of this fic, please, I'm in desperate need of your suggestions for future chapters. Like what type of date would Aomine and Kuroko do? A walk in the park? A movie? Amusement park?


	12. Chapter 12 - Because Akashi Can

CHAPTER 12 – BECAUSE AKASHI CAN

"Ok, man, meet me at Maji Burger around 12, sounds good?"

"Yeah, sorry about the bother, Kagami-kun."

"No problem, man. I'm planning to eat there with Kise anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

And with a push of a button, Furihata ended the call. He looked at his phone once again to check the time, its 8 am on a Saturday morning. He nuzzled against the warm sheets, wanting to stay on bed for a little longer, but he knows Akashi would be looking for breakfast by this time. He hears the shower from the bathroom, letting him know that Akashi was taking his usual morning shower. Akashi often stays at Furihata's whenever he has some business in Tokyo. The red head prefers to stay there instead of some fancy 5 star hotel because he gets to spend time with his boyfriend, which is quite rare given their distance. They only meet on weekends and some holidays and special occasions.

"I better make breakfast before he finish showering." The brunette thought. And so he got up, picked a familiar underwear from the floor, wore it and went to the kitchen. He took the apron hanging from the side of the fridge, put it on and prepared two plates of omelet and toasts.

Just right after he finished setting the table, Akashi came out of the room with his boxers on and a towel over his head. He looked at Furihata for a moment then walked towards him. The red head hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"What a lovely breakfast. My Kouki in my underwear and apron… Hmmm…"

Furihata blushed and shivered a little when he felt the red head licking his nape. "S-Sei…"

"Itadakimasu!" Then Akashi continued licking Furihata's bare neck. He slid both hands inside the apron and caressed the other's stomach and chest.

"S-Sei.." Furihata started breathing heavily while blushing. "Mmhhh… S-Sei… Don't you have a meeting back in Kyoto..? Y-You ahh…You really need to- nggghh eat your breakfast"

"I am eating my breakfast." The red head gave a light bite on the other's shoulder. "And I am enjoying it."

"Sei, I mean it, you'll need time for travel."

"Kouki, don't go seducing me then give me a cold shoulder."

"I was not trying to…"

"You don't know what you do to me, don't you Kouki?" He turned the brunette around so they're facing each other, then kissed him passionately. "You will follow me to Kyoto and spend the rest of the week end there. I'll have you picked up." Akashi said, more of a command than a request.

"Yes, after I get my camcorder. I'll be meeting up with Kagami and Kise by noon."

"Perfect, my meeting would be done by the time to get to the mansion. Then you're all mine."

"I'm all yours."

Then they shared another kiss and had their breakfast.

~ X X X ~

Kagami knocked on Kise's apartment door 3 times. "Kise! It's Kagami!"

It's open!" the model shouted from the bedroom. Kagami entered and sat on the sofa while waiting for the blond. He looked around.

"Is Aho out?" Kagami asked after realizing that his rival was nowhere in the apartment.

"He's out with Kurokochii. He said he needs to accompany Kurokochii the whole day."

"Ah, I see."

The blond came out of the bedroom, wearing a tight red V-neck T-shirt that was a bit too small for him; when he raises both arms, his belly button gets exposed, and when he sits or bends down,  
>the small of his back and the garter of his boxer briefs can be seen. He matched it with a black skinny jeans paired with red chucks. The blond was also wearing a silver dog tag around his neck and his usual silver earing on his left ear. The blond looked simple but very fashionable. All that while Kagami was just wearing his usual jeans, some sandals and a white shirt.<p>

"Let's go?" The blond cheerfully said as he walked towards the red head.  
>Kagami looked away, face flushed and a bit sweaty. He was a bit intimidated by the way his boyfriend dressed up but he's too shy to admit it. "W-we're just going to Maji Burger remember?"<p>

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then why are you dressed up like that?"

"What's wrong with my clothes? Is this too simple?"

"T-Too simple? Are you kidding me? Y-you look like you're going to a photoshoot."

Kise's eyes sparkled and he glomped at the red head who was still sitting on the sofa. He sat on top of Seirin's ace's lap, hugging him tightly. They're chest to chest and Kagami was as red as his hair.

"Does that mean you think I look good Kagamichii?!"

"Sh-shut up!" the red head shouted as he untangled the blond from himself. He pushed the blond off of his chest, (he's still sitting on his lap though) and hold him a bit tightly on both of his shoulders. He stared at the model for about a minute or two then looked away while blushing really hard. "You always look good. No matter what you wear…"  
>Circles of tears formed on the corners of Kise's eyes. "Ka… Kagamichii!" The blond broke from Kagami's grip and hugged the other once more, this time, even tighter. "You're so cute Kagamichii!"<p>

"I-I'm not cute! Anyway, let's go."

And so they walked their way to Maji Burger. Kise took Kagami's hand and gripped it tightly. Seirin's ace looked at the blond with a questioning look, but Kaijou's ace just smiled at him, not letting go of the other's hand. It somehow made the red head relax. Kagami was still getting used to the whole "KISE IS MY BOYFRIEND" thing, he sometimes feel awkward. Sometimes he just wants to hug the blond and kiss him, but he's too embarrassed to do so. He doesn't know if he can kiss the blond randomly at his desired time and place. He would if he could, but he's considering the blonde's possible reactions.

~ X X X ~

"Thanks a lot Kagami-kun. I need to travel to Akita so I'll be going now." Furihata said as he took the camera from Kagami. Then he stood up, wanting to leave as soon as possible, because seeing their ace go lovey-dovey with Kise somehow made him jealous, he missed Akashi and he wanted to be with him at the soonest time.

"No problem, Furihata."

And with that, Furihata left, leaving the two alone.

"Do you wanna eat here? Or do you wanna eat somewhere else?" Kagami asked, thinking of offering a better place to dine in. Since this is their first ever date as a couple, he wanted it to be  
>somehow special.<p>

"I'd rather eat you…" Kise whispered, smiled slyly and then winked at his boyfriend. Kagami was taken aback; he gulped and bit his lower lip.

"Dammit! C'mon!" He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him out of the table.

"Where are we going, Kagamichii?"

"My place. We're gonna eat at my place!"

And so they went out of Maji Burger and walked their way to the red head's apartment. Kagami was almost pulling Kise while walking, excited to "EAT".

"Ooh, someone's hungry!" the model said and giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna eat every bit of you! I hope you're ready." Kagami responded. Kise was a bit surprised, a bit scared. But he let himself be pulled by his boyfriend._I-It's not like it's our first time doing it!_He thought to himself. With that hungry look on Kagami's face, he knew he's gonna have one hell of a day.

~ X X X ~

Sunday morning, Furihata woke up in Akashi's bed. He stretched a bit and jolted a little when he felt a sudden strike of pain in his ass. He groaned and shifted so there's less pressure on his butt.

"Kouki, are you still sore?" Akashi asked, while closing his laptop then turned to his beloved Kouki.

"A little… you were really aggressive and rough last night…"

"I was, wasn't I? But I had to. You wearing a maid outfit just drove me insane." Akashi said as he planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. "But I know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Furihata blushed and hid his face into Akashi's firm chest. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things, Sei!"

Akashi gave a small chuckle and then placed his laptop on the elegant bedside table near him. Furihata got curious as to what his boyfriend doing early morning with his laptop.

"Sei… Were you doing work stuff? It's Sunday! You should relax and be work free…"

"I was just sending some video emails to my former team mates." He said as he turned back to his lover.

"Oh, to the Generation of Miracles. What videos are you talking about?"

"Clips from your cam corder. I sent each of my former team mates their parts on Taiga's birthday. I know them quite well, I know they were all too drunk to remember what they did. I just sent a  
>reminder. Especially to Shintarou." Akashi smirked as he pictured the reactions of his former team mates. He clearly enjoys messing up with the GOM.<p>

"You're evil, Sei"

"But you love me. And don't worry, I will not do work today. I'll dedicate this whole day to us, my dear Kouki."

The red head kissed his lover and crawled on top of him, pinning him down, taking full dominance. "Now, are you ready for round 6?"

"S-SEI!"

Minutes after that, loud moans and groans echoed though Akashi's mansion. Furihata Kouki would probably skip practice tomorrow.

AN: okkkkaayyy so I've decided to separate the reactions of the GOM because, well, I can. LOLZ! I tried my best on AkaFuri. not really my ship so I had to read some AkaFuri fanfic to get their vibe. i'd like to know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 - New Message Received

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Atsushi, come on, open the door." Himuro begged his lover to let him in and talk, but for about 30 minutes now, the purple head giant refused.

"Go away, Murochin!"

"Atsushi, if you open this door, I'll buy you a snack."

"No."

"I'll buy you MORE snacks."

"No."

"Please, Atsushi… Let me in… Let's talk." The raven haired boy was feeling so desperate. Thinking of other ways to bribe his giant lover.

"There's nothing to talk about, Murochin."

Himuro leaned his forehead against the hard, wooden door and gave out a long sigh. He has no reason, no excuse. He completely understood why his lover probably hates his guts now.

~About 40 minutes ago~

Himuro and Murasakibara were walking their way home from the grocery. Himuro accompanied his lover to go shopping for snacks and some necessities such as bath soap, toilet papers and dish washing liquid. The raven haired teen was carrying 2 paper bags while the purple head giant was enjoying his usual potato chips. The giant offered help with the bags but Himuro humbly refused, it was minutes after that when Murasakibara's phone vibrated; indicating that he received a new email.

"A video? From Akachin? Hmmm…" and then he played it. A couple of seconds after watching, the giant dropped his potato chips with face in total shock.

"Murochn! How could you?!"

The giant shouted like a whining 10-year old, and with heavy stumps, he ran his way home. With the speed of the miracle member, it's given that Himuro couldn't catch up.  
>It was about 5 minutes when the raven haired teen got to Murasakibara's house. He placed the grocery bags on the dining table and went upstairs to his lover's room; it was locked, obviously, and he can hear the giant's loud sniffs. He saw his boyfriend's phone on the floor, he probably tossed it away while on his way to the said room. Himuro picked up the phone and looked at what startled the giant.<p>

His eyes went wide open when he saw the video; it was him forcing a kiss to Kuroko and basically making out with Aomine.

He gulped and sighed as he turned to the door of the room where Murasakibara is.

"Atsushi… I was just drunk, you know I love you, right?"

"I said go away Murochin. I hate you."

"Come on… if you open this door, I'll kiss you nonstop so you wouldn't doubt me."

"Why don't you tell that to Minechin or Kurochin?"

"Atsushi…" He sighed. "I'll make you your favorite soup. Now please open this door"

"No."

"I'll let you cover my body with honey, you wanted to do that, right? Just please..."

There was a long silence, and Himuro thought that seduction might work. So he thought of the giant's fantasies that he know of.

"And I'll let you tie me up WHILE I'm covered with honey, you said you wanted to do that, you said you'd lick every inch of me, right?"

Murasakibara, while breathing heavily at the thought, shook his head. He doesn't want to be seduced. He doesn't want to give in. His Murochin did something bad and he wasmad at him. So he gave his boyfriend one final blow.

"I SAID GO AWAY MUROCHN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO AWAY BEFORE I CRUSH YOU!"

That shocked Yosen's pretty boy. It was VERY rare for Murasakibara to shout angrily at him. Feeling ever so defeated, he sighed and gave up.

"If… If that is what you want, Atsushi. I will go away. I will go back to America so you don't have to see me ever again. I left your snacks at the dining table. Goodbye my dear."

The purple head's eyes went wide open, he didn't mean for his Murochin to go away permanently, he just…wanted to be mad at him, and then forgive him after some time.  
><em>Murochin is going away… I don't want that… I want Murochin to stay…<em> He thought to himself. A couple of seconds later, he heard Himuro's footsteps, fading away. So he sprung the door open and called out to his boyfriend, who was walking his way down the stairs.

"Murochin! Murochin!"

"A-Atsushi..?"

The giant ran towards his boyfriend and jumped to him and wrapped his whole body to him, with the weight of the giant, they almost fell down the stairs, but Himuro was quick to balance both of them.

"I'm sorry Murochin. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Don't go, I don't want you to go! Stay here! Stay forever!"

The raven haired boy smiled warmly and hugged the giant back as he buried his face unto his lover's chest. "Yes Atsushi. I'll stay. I'm sorry if I kissed Aomine and Kuroko. I won't do it again"

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

They broke the hug and smiled at each other, then Murasakibara suddenly smiled evilly.

"Now, when will we buy the honey and the ropes?"

Himuro smirked and poked Murasakibara's nose. "Why, you naughty little boy!"

~ x x x ~

_**SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO.**_

Midorima and Takao were getting ready for their morning Sunday run.

They do this regularly ever since Takao moved in at Midorima's house. The green haired teen's parents were staying and working overseas and only comes home every Christmas.

It's not like their relationship was a secret; both of their parent knew, and are happy about them being together. So the "moving together" thing was no biggie.  
>Living together is definitely heaven for both teens, however, nobody ever said it would be easy. Midorima's a member of a wealthy family, but he refused to accept his parents' money for his and Takao's expenses. It was enough that they get to stay in a nice, spacious house, other than that, Midorima insists on working part time for their grocery, water and electric expenses.<p>

The green haired teen works at a private clinic that was owned by his uncle as an assistant. The job was nowhere near fancy, but it provided for him and Takao, so he's happy to do it. But because of his job, basketball and studies, he barely have time for his lover; whenever he gets home 10:00 pm every night, he's too tired to even heat the food prepared by his boyfriend. Which Takao fully understood. All he could do was be supportive and do all the chores. They were merely teenagers, but they live as adults, as if living a husband-and-wife life.

At least they have weekends. And they spend every single minute of it together. Just like today. A beautiful Sunday. It's 8am and both of them were all set to jog. While walking their way out of the said house, Midorima's phone buzzed. A new email. "From Akashi?" he asked himself as he opened the email. "A video." then he played it, the second he saw the clip, he quickly put his phone on mute, preventing his lover from hearing it. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath as he locked the screen, not even bothering to finish the whole video.

"Shin-chan what was that?"

"It's nothing." Midormina said as he shove the phone back to his pocket with a slight blush on his face.

Takao was definitely not convinced that it was nothing, but he knew that he won't be able to make the taller man spit it out. He'll just have to find out later.

After an hour of jogging, they finally made it back home, both sweaty and exhausted.

"You go take a shower and I'll make breakfast, ok?" Takao said as he cupped his lover's cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We're not showering together?"

Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and smirked. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid we won't get out there, and I am starving. So you'll have to go first."  
>The green haired teen put both hands on Takao's hips, he bent down for another peck, and another, and another. He kissed Takao's cheek, nose, forehead, every space on his face, not minding the sweat they both shared.<p>

Takao giggled as he received his lover's undivided attention. "Now, now, Shin-chan, I can't make breakfast if this continues, so go on now and take a shower." He said as he pushed the green haired giant up the stairs where their room was. Midorima grunted but complied.

Before he started cooking, Takao changed into dry clothes. He prepared two plates of Moe Moe omelet and drew hearts on it with ketchup. Not long after that, Midorima came down, Takao met him halfway the stairs.

"Shin-chan, why don't you go set the table while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure. Don't take too long ok? I'm starved."

"I'll be down in 10 minutes!" Takao winked and ran up the stairs. The green haired teen started setting the table for 2.

After showering, Takao came out from the bath room while rubbing a towel on his hair. He took his usual sweat pants and a Tshirt. He was about to go down when he noticed his lover's phone on the bedside table. He remembered the email his Shin-chan received from his former captain.

Curious of what his lover was hiding, he picked the phone up and opened the email. He gulped as he saw Midorima, strip teasing, ever so gracefully. The video was 3 minutes long. He replayed it over and over again and without noticing, he sat on the edge of the bed, got his hand on his dick, and started stroking it. He paused the video at his favorite part; when Midorima pulled his pants down low, enough to show a thin line of pubic hair.

"F-Fuck Shin-chan, you're so damn sexy!" he murmured as he continued pleasuring himself. He was about to cum when suddenly—

"Takao, what's taking you so lo—" Midorima said as he entered the room. "What are you— my phone!"

The green haired teen rushed to Takao and grabbed his phone, he looked at the screen and blushed.

"Y-you shouldn't have gone through my emails..." he said, voice stiff, embarrassed. Takao was silent for a moment. He shoved his dick back in his pants, his eyes were covered by his bangs. He stood up and walked pass his lover, towards the door. "T-Takao! Where are you going?!"

"I'm sorry for browsing your phone." Takao's tone was low. He didn't turned around, his back was facing his lover as he speak.

"Are you mad because of this? I'm sorry, I was just drunk. I don't even remember this happening."

"How can you hide something like that from me?"

When Takao didn't turn around, Midorima walked towards his boyfriend and grabbed his elbow. "Kazunari please…"

"I'll forgive you if…"

"If..?"

"If you dance like that for me!" Then the shorter man turned around and smirked at his lover. "Whaddaya say huh Shin-chan?" he said with his usual perky tone.

"WHAT? NO!" Midormina shouted, with his usual irritated voice.

"Mou…C'mon Shin-chan! Do it!"

"I said no, Takao! Stop being so persistent!"

"Takao now? What happened to Kazunari? Bahahahahah!"

The taller man blushed, face in deep shade of red, and then looked away. "Sh-shut up!"

Takao took the opportunity, he pushed Mirdorima on the chest until both of them fell on the bed. The smaller teen straddled his lover and started kissing him on the neck aggressively.

"T-Takao what are you-ngh!"

Takao sat up and looked at the flustered Midorima under him. He licked his bottom lip and pulled down the green head's shorts, low enough for him to see that thin line of pubic hair. "Wow. This is even sexier than the video." It's not like its Takao's first time seeing it, he just saw it differently now that he have watched the video.

"Sh-shut up Takao! Get off me!" Midorima raised his voice but he didn't actually do something to stop his lover.

Takao lifted the other's shirt up so his chest was exposed. The shorter man kissed Midorima's chest, and licked his way down below his belly button. He nuzzled his nose to the expose pubic hair down to the green haired teen's clothed dick. He felt it throb with the friction.

"T-Takao! It's broad day light!"

"But Shin-chan was so sexy in the video… It made me horny. Don't blame me, it's your fault!" Takao said as he pulled Midorima's shorts and boxer brief down, and the green head's dick sprung hard and free.

"I thought you said you're hungry?"

"I am, but I' hungrier for you. I guess I'll just have to reheat the breakfast I made."

"Takao, if you continue, we'll be spending the whole day here in—Ngh!" Midorima was cut off when Takao engulfed him whole in one go. The shorter man hummed as he worked his mouth on his lover's cock. Then he released it with a pop.

"My ass is ready for that Shin-chan" Takao said with a wink.

Suddenly, Midorima gave out a predatory aura. "You're gonna wish you didn't say that."

With that, they spent the whole day fucking like bunnies, only stopped to eat during lunch and dinner, then continued after.

A whole day well-spent!

~ x x x ~

AN: sorry if this took so long and sorry if you guys were expecting some smut. NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: Aomine's date with Kuroko. And aslo, an extreme smut is about to come within the next few chapters so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14 - A Perfect Date?

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon, the sun was up and shining brightly but the breeze was cool enough. It was 20 minutes past lunch time and Aomine was still lying on the rooftop of one of Touo's buildings. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep. He was thinking about how he would be able to make it up to Kuroko. He has no idea on what to do. No matter how hard he squeezed his brain, not a single drop of idea come out. He only knew one thing; it has to be special. He didn't stop thinking until he dozed off. He slept there and skipped the rest of his classes. It was pure bliss, well, until a familiar voice woke him up.

"Dai-chan! For how long do you plan to sleep here?" Momoi said in the high pitch voice she always used. "It's 5 already and I'm taking you to practice with me!"

"Shut up Satsuki!" The tanned teen grunted. Not bothering to open his eyes.

Annoyed, Momoi pulled her childhood friend by the hair to make him sit up. "Get up already!"

Aomine was forced to sit up and rubbed his scalp due to the sudden pain. "What the fuck, Satsuki?"

"I told you, we're going to practice! Now get u—"

Momoi was cut off when he saw the blue haired teen looking at the floor, deep in his thoughts. It was rare for the pink haired chic to see him so serious outside the court.

"…Dai-chan?"

"Say, Satsuki, how do dates usually go?"

"Wh-what? So Dai-chan wants to go on a date? With who?"

"No one! Forget it!" Aomine grunted as he let himself fall back on the ground with his eyes closed. The pink haired teen just sighed and smiled. She knew Aomine was serious about whoever it is this time. She can tell by how bothered the tanned male was.

"Take that person to somewhere both of you will enjoy, that's all I can say." And with that, Momoi left the roof top. She doesn't need to drag Aomine down anymore, she knew that the tanned teen would follow at his convenient time. How did she know? Woman's intuition.

~Sunday~

Aomine woke up at 9 am, which in his watch, is extremely early for a Sunday. He ate a toast, showered, shaved and got dressed. It all took an hour. By 10:30, he's in front of Kuroko's house. He rang the doorbell twice. And old lady, Tetsu's grandma, opened the front door.

"Good morning, lad. Is Tetsuya expecting you?"

"Uhm, good morning ma'am. Well… No. I came here without telling him. Is he, by any chance, still asleep?"

"Oh no, he's taking a shower. I think he will walk Nigou out. Why don't you come in and wait for him." She opened the door wider and let Aomine enter.

"Thank you, sorry for intruding."

"You go sit there, I'll prepare some snacks for you kids." Kuroko's grandma politely gestured Aomine to the sofa. And the tanned teen sat there and waited. Granny reminded him so much of Tetsu; so polite and well-mannered plus they have the same pair of round, blue eyes. This is not the first time that he's been in his former shadow's house, they used to hang out a lot here during their Teiko days. But he will never get used to how traditional this home is.

It takes about 10 minutes before Kuroko comes out of nowhere. Which, startles Aomine a little.

"Domo, Aomine-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Shhheeeez Tetsu! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing! Now, get dressed and bring a coat, we're going out!"

"Huh? To where? And why so early?"

Truth is, Aomine was so excited that he woke up super early and got there 2 hours earlier than the actual plan, but he will never admit that. "Tsk! Just do it! I have everything planned, so don't ruin it."

Kuroko chuckled quietly and started walking back to his room to change. "If there's anyone who has the capability of ruining your plan, it's you, Aomine-kun"  
>"Just shut up and hurry!"<p>

Aomine and Kuroko are walking side by side. None of the two mentioned anything about their "cancelled" plan, but the silence is comfortable. Well, at least for Kuroko. Aomine has been looking everywhere except Kuroko, so when the smaller boy noticed, he decided to break the silence.

"So, mind telling me where we're headed?"

"Here." Aomine said, as he handed Kuroko 2 tickets for the movie that Kuroko has been looking forward to. The teal haired teen's eyes sparkled when he read the title printed on the tickets, then after reading further, the sparkles died in a poof!

"Aomine-kun. The movie will start at 2pm."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's only 11 am."

"Oh, well… About that…. I might have picked you up, you know, a bit early…"

"Wow, Aomine-kun is early. I guess there really is a first time for everything." Kuroko deadpanned, which earned him a "Whatever."

And so, to kill all 3 full hours, they decided to grab a bite at the nearest food chain and then went for a stroll. They kept walking for about 30 minutes, until Aomine spotted a costume store. They went it and looked around. A clerk came to welcome Aomine and offered assistance.

"Good morning, sir! Would you like me to assist you in finding a costume? Or do you already have something in mind?"

"No, we'll just look around for ourselves, thank you." Kuroko said, coming out of nowhere, which shocked the clerk. He didn't notice Kuroko until he announced his presence (which was nothing new). The clerk bowed to them and went to assist other customers.

"Yo Tetsu! Check it out! Imma try these on! Look for something to try too!"

Before the teal haired boy could protest, Aomine was already in the fitting room. So Kuroko just took 3 random costumes without even looking and sat on the chair in front of the fitting room Aomine entered. When the door of the said room opened, Kuroko tried his hardest not to laugh by covering his lips with both hands.

"How do I look? Can I get the job?" Aomine asked and gave out some wacky poses.

He was wearing a clown costume and complete with an afro red wig and a big fat red nose. Kuroko chuckled at the sight and Aomine felt like the awkwardness before disappeared.

"I'll try another one!" Said the tanned teen and went back in the fitting room. When the door opens, a very handsome Aomine came out. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a bow neatly tied around the collar of the suit, his hair neatly brushed up.

"My name is Bond, James Bond." Aomine said and acted so cool and pretended to hold a gun.

"I never thought James Bond would look better with tan." Kuroko deadpanned and Aomine gave another silly pose before entering the fitting room again.

"Ok Tetsu, this is the last one, then it's your turn."

"Hai."

Then Aomine came out, wearing a police uniform. While spinning a fake handcuff around his index finger. Kuroko just stared at him then gulped. The tanned teen smirked and flicked the smaller teen's forehead.

"Stop staring like you're about to eat me."

"Aomine-kun. I just might." Kuroko said with a tint of pink on his cheeks

"Hahahhaha! Shut up, Tetsu! You're next!" The taller man said as he entered the fitting room for the last time to change back to his clothes. Right after he closed the door, he leaned against it and gave out a sigh. He was thankful to his tanned complexion which hid his blush. He recalled Kuroko's words, "Aomine-kun. I just might." Tetsu saying that with those big round eyes and a blush just stirred his emotions a little. He shook his head and changed back to his clothes.

When he came out, he shoved Kuroko in, closed the door and sat on the chair Tetsu was using a while ago.

"Hurry up! First costume!" Aomine said.

When Tetsu came out, Aomine burst into laughter. Tetsu was wearing a Cupid dress, with wings and heart-shaped bow and arrows.

"HAHAHA! Tetsu, you look so adorable in that!"

Kuroko couldn't tell whether the other's being sarcastic or what, but he decided to ignore him. He went back in and changed again. He looked at the costume before putting it on. Now he's regretting not looking at the costumes he picked. But oh well, he just wants to get this over with, so he put it on.

"WOW Tetsu! You look… Beautiful!"

Kuroko blushed and looked away. He was wearing a maid costume. Complete with ribbons and bows on his head and wrists. And since he's already wearing it, he might as well put on a little show for Aomine

"What shall I do for you, Young Master?" he said while bowing in front of his former light.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, looked around, then whispered "Are you trying to give me a boner?! Cut it out and change already!"

Kuroko giggled and felt pride with what he did to Aomine. "As you wish, Young Master." Aomine grunted and shoved the smaller boy back in the fitting room then he sat back on the chair. Kuroko changed for the last costume he's got. After a couple of minutes, Kuroko was silent inside, which worried Aomine a little. So he knocked on the door gently.

"Hey Tetsu, you ok in there?"

"I'm… I'm fine… I'm just not comfortable with this last costume… I think I'll just take it off."

"NO WAIT! Show me first! C'mon, it's just for fun."

"O-ok…"

When Kuroko opened the door, Aomine jaw-dropped and had to cover his nose to avoid death from blood loss. The teal haired teen was wearing a pink nurse dress which was made of something like rubbery plastic that was tight on Kuroko's slender body. It was complete with white high socks, fake stethoscope and nurse cap. The dress was too short that Kuroko had to keep pulling it down. The tightness was emphasizing Kuroko's feminine features in all positive ways. This is what one usually sees in porn. And Aomine thinks that it's the sexiest thing ever.

"Tetsu. I'm buying that for you! Take it off, now!"

Kuroko's face was all red. "Aomine-kun! You pervert!"

The two got out of the costume store and walked their way to the movie house 30 minutes before the movie starts. Aomine was wearing a wide grin on his face while carrying a paper bag and Kuroko tried to keep his blushing to a minimum. They ended up buying the nurse costume. The teal haired boy couldn't stop wondering why the taller man bought it, but he knows it's has something to do with him and kinky sex. Kuroko glanced at the paper bag and felt his face heating up again. Aomine noticed and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't rape you or whatever. Hahaha, and stop turning red like that, you look like a tomato!"

"It's Aomine-kun's fault!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hahaha! Let's just get to that movie house!"

And they did, 10 minutes before the show starts. "Tetsu, go ahead and pick our sits, I'll just buy popcorn and drinks. What do you want?" Aomine offered. This is really new to Kuroko, Aomine has been spending for him all day; their transportation, their lunch, the costume, and now this. The smaller boy wondered what has gotten into his former light, but he pushed that thought aside and looked up at the other.

"If they have Vanilla milk shake, I would like that, if not, then just orange juice."

"Got it, save me a seat ok?"

Then they parted ways. When Kuroko entered he looked around to find a good spot. Aomine doesn't really need to be saved a seat, because there were like, only 10 people in the whole, spacious movie house. The movie is not really popular, but Kuroko loves mystery stuff so Aomine picked this.  
>The teal haired boy chose the seat on the back most row, in the corner. Kuroko is somewhat far-sighted so he doesn't like watching the big screen up close. Once he was settled, he texted Aomine the location of their seats, and not long after that, the tanned teen came, holding a big box of popcorn, two burgers and two drinks.<p>

"I got hungry so I bought burgers, you want some?" said Aomine, while handing Kuroko the drinks, and the smaller boy placed them in the cup holders on their armrests.

"No, thank you. I'm still full from lunch."

"Suit yourself."

Aomine's hands were occupied with burgers, so he decided to put the popcorn in between his thighs, Kuroko just enjoyed the milkshake and the movie started.

As the movie went on, the tanned teen observed his former partner; Kuroko's eyes never left the screen and his lips never left the straw of his vanilla milk shake. Aomine chuckled a little. _So adorable._ Then paid attention to the movie.

Right in the climax of the movie, Aomine felt something probing his crotch. He looked down, and realized that it was Kuroko's hand. He looked at his former shadow; totally occupied by the movie, he probably wanted to get popcorn without looking and his hand ended up in the wrong place.

Aomine patted Kuroko's shoulder to get his attention, but he failed. He tugged the sleeve of Kuroko's shirt, but he got no response. So he grabbed Kuroko's milkshake and finally, the teal haired boy looked at him.

"What, Aomine-kun?!" Kuroko said, tone a bit annoyed.

Touo's ace just motioned his head to his crotch, and Kuroko looked down and pulled his hand quickly.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just getting popcorn and the movie was—"

He was interrupted by Aomine's chuckle, "Ppff! It's cool, Tetsu."

The passing specialist blushed and they both turned their attention back to the movie.

The movie ended at 4pm and they walked out the movie house. Kuroko was still hyped up about it though.

"That was really amazing, Aomine-kun! The twist was so… Twisted!"

Aomine chuckled and patted the smaller boy's head. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So, shall we go home? We can play video games if you like."

"No, there's still this one place I want us to go to."

"Where?"

"Just follow me. It's nearby."

So they kept walking, Aomine leading the way. When Touo's ace found the building, he grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him. They entered a huge arena of ice. It was an indoor ice skating field. There was no one in the place.

"Ice skating?"

"Uhuh! The owner said that this place is only alive during the Ber-months, so he was surprised to see me buying tickets." Aomine answered and he proceeded to the booth, showed the clerk two tickets, and the clerk handed him two pairs of skate shoes; one of his size, and one of Kuroko's.

He handed the smaller pair to Kuroko and they both started wearing it. "Satsuki never lets me do this, she says that this activity is too injury-prone."

Aomine was first to finish and he went to the ice arena and started skating around it. Kuroko finished wearing his skates but did not entered the arena, he just sat at the stairs of the bleachers and looked at his former light, who apparently, seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"C'mon Tetsu! This is fun!" Kuroko tried to at least enter the arena, but the moment he set foot in it, he fell flat on his butt.

The teal haired teen pouted "Aomine-kun, I don't know how to skate."

"I see." Aomine skated toward his former shadow and stretched out both his arms, offering his hands to the other. "Then take my hands." Kuroko just looked at him, a bit hesitant. Momoi was right, this is accident-prone, and especially to those who do not know how to skate.

"I won't let you fall, trust me." So Kuroko took Aomine's hands and hold on to them like his life depended on it. And so Aomine started skating backwards, pulling Kuroko along with him.

They skate around, they turn and twirl and Kuroko was having more fun than he should. He felt his cheek flush when he felt how assuring the taller male was gripping his hands. As they skate around the spacious ice floor, Kuroko felt like flying. He closed his eyes, completely trusting Aomine on leading him. It felt nice, it felt perfect. They slowed down and stopped right at the center of the arena.

"Aomine-kun, I think I got the hang of it, I want to try it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

And so, the taller boy slowly let go of the other's left hand, and then the right, but he stayed close enough, ready to catch the smaller boy just in case he falls. Kuroko was able to stand for about 5 seconds, then he fell again, only this time, he pulled Aomine with him. His back was flat on the cold ice floor with the tanned teen on top of him, face to face, close enough to breathe each other's air.

Aomine was staring at Kuroko, and Kuroko was staring back. The tanned teen's eyes gaze down to the other's lips, then back to his eyes. Before he could stop himself, he was already leaning down and placing his lips on Kuroko's. Both of their eyes were closed, it felt so natural, sweet, it felt like home.  
>Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and parted his lips, letting the other invade the insides of his mouth. The kiss was needy, but passionate. They continued kissing until they had to stop to for air.<p>

Aomine leaned his forehead against Kuroko's, eyes still closed, breathing a bit ragged.

"Tetsu… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being an ass and making you wait, I wasn't able to come at your house."

"Aomine-ku—"

"Kise was sick, I wasn't able to tell you because I was taking care of him… As soon as I realized, I felt like I have taken you for granted. Forgive me."  
>Kuroko unwraps his arms from the other's neck, and places both palms on Aomine's cheeks.<p>

"Aomine-kun, I was not mad at the first place… But I'm happy that you told me."

Aomine finally opens his eyes and smiles at boy under him. "Tetsu, I wanna try it. I want to forget about Kise. I wanna be happy… With you."

Kuroko felt something warm in his chest, happiness overflew. He couldn't explain it, but knowing that Aomine wants to be with him was all that mattered. The chance of Aomine falling for him might be small, but he's willing to take a risk, the risk of being hurt. Before he could stop it, warm tears were forming on the corners of his eyes. He pulled Aomine in to another kiss. And they both smiled at it.

"I'll do my best."

This turned out to be the best date Kuroko could ever ask for.

AN: next chapter spoiler: BDSM.


End file.
